Dois podem jogar
by Lohrah
Summary: Lily Evans estranhou quando James Potter a chamou para sair, mas, após descobrir que ele tinha feito uma aposta sobre ela, a ruiva decide fazê-lo provar do seu próprio veneno. Ah, o jogo é perigoso... E muito, muito divertido. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Eu odeio aniversários, especialmente o meu. Não que eu seja uma revoltada com a vida ou algo assim, mas é que sempre, sempre, acontece algo ruim nesse dia em especial. Isso começou no meu aniversário de seis anos e, a partir daí, foi como uma maldição. Lembro-me bem de querer um leão de presente, mas um de _verdade_. Papai prometeu que me compraria um, embora ele pensasse que eu me referia a algo fofo e inanimado – um bichinho de pelúcia. Passei o dia inteiro esperando, até aceitei que mamãe prendesse meu cabelo e me colocasse em um vestido laranja horrível, igual ao da minha irmã gêmea Petúnia. Felizmente, nós somos fraternas, então, nem um pouco parecidas.

Naquela época, nós nos dávamos bem. Quero dizer, não havia ofensas, murmurações e brigas sangrentas, nós éramos irmãs normais e, aparentemente graças a mim, isso mudou. Após horas de preparação, a nossa festa estava pronta, as pessoas já haviam chegado – inclusive minha horrível tia Alfreda, que gostava de apertar bochechas –, já havia comida, mas, eu só pensava em quando papai chegaria com o meu presente. Vi Alexi e Tuney correrem de Thomas, meu futuro ex-namorado. Um idiota de grau maior, se posso expressar minha _imparcial_ _e justa_ opinião. Não sei como fui capaz de namorá-lo, muito menos beijá-lo. Eca, mil vezes eca.

Enfim, mamãe estava circulando pela casa, conversando com todos os meus tios, primos, avós, etc. Que não eram muitos, nós sempre fomos uma família pequena; embora o lado de papai fosse mais numeroso, mas acho que isso é uma compensação por eles serem tão franzinos, enquanto o lado da minha mãe é de pessoas corpulentas. Acredite em mim, você olharia umas cinco vezes se visse um casal como meus pais andando pela rua. De qualquer modo, estou me distraindo. Eu estava me balançando em meus pés e até cheguei ao ponto de ver meu pequeno rei leão em todos os lugares. Uma prova do quanto eu queria esse presente.

Aconteceu no meio da festa. Eu olhei por cima do ombro, ouvindo a voz de papai e visualizando um pequeno monte de pelos alaranjados. Pensei na juba de Simba imediatamente. Eufórica, corri até meu presente, escutando papai chamar meu nome, mas determinada a chegar no meu objetivo. Quando pulei em cima da juba, puxando-a para meus braços, ouvi um grito. Um grito humano e que não era de dor, não podia ser, afinal, eu estava segurando a peruca da tia Linda. Fiquei apavorada ao mesmo tempo em que tia Linda se levantava, desesperada, as mãos no seu cabelo ralo. Ela acabou tropeçando em cima do meu patinete, caiu no bolo e derrubou todo o refrigerante em cima dela mesma.

Em uma palavra: trágico.

Ninguém chegou realmente a me culpar, bem, exceto por Petúnia. A partir daí, todos os meus aniversários terminaram em desastre. Sem brincadeiras.

Sete anos – rasguei a roupa da prima Jenny e ela estava usando uma calcinha do desenho Banana de Pijamas. Ela nunca me perdoou.

Oito anos – Deus sabe como, mas coloquei fogo no cabelo do tio Arnold. Desde então, quando ele ficava nervoso, a família sempre dizia: "Cuidado, Arnold, não esquente demais a cabeça ou ela vai pegar fogo!".

Nove anos – quebrei o pé de Alexi, melhor amiga de Tuney. Mais uma para me odiar.

Dez anos – aniversário na pista de gelo. Uma tragédia envolvendo a _Macarena_ e várias crianças caídas, raladas e com alguma parte do corpo quebrada.

Onze anos – acabei vendo primo José, que era casado, beijando uma moça que não era Dora. Gritei – porque eu achei que ele estivesse machucando-a, devido aos barulhos que ela fazia – e atraí todo mundo para o local do jardim. Descobri depois que aquela era a melhor amiga da prima Dora. Ela se separou do meu primo, mas ainda vem visitar meus pais.

Doze anos... Okay, deu pra entender.

O problema é que não era apenas o meu aniversário que eu estragava, mas também o da minha irmã. Quando fizemos quinze anos, ela exigiu ter festas separadas e eu não poderia – de jeito nenhum – estar presente na dela. Mamãe e papai ficaram horrorizados, mas, realmente, o que eles poderiam fazer? Eu nem queria mais uma festa, para ser honesta, apenas ficar no meu quarto, esperando esse dia horrível passar.

Esse dia horrível. Hoje. Meu aniversário de 16 anos.

Gemi ao som do meu celular. Eu normalmente amo _The hardest part_ do Coldplay, mas tudo o que queria era dormir o resto do dia e só acordar amanhã. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso. E perder as cinco provas que teria em Hogwarts, só isso.

_Não, não, não...

Sim, eu era tal simpatia pela manhã. Puxei meu edredom sobre minha cabeça, minha visão ainda embaçada. Alguns fios de cabelo estavam no meu rosto e na minha boca, estes completamente babados. Levantei a cabeça, vendo a mancha no meu travesseiro. Eu era nojenta enquanto dormia.

Permaneci de olhos fechados, buscando ouvir qualquer barulho. Havia um som de pratos e copos, então, papai estava na cozinha, fazendo o café. Também consegui ouvir minha irmã se mexendo pela casa, não que fosse algo difícil, afinal, ela era silenciosa como um elefante. Com um espinho na pata. Além disso, podia detectar meu irmão cantarolando alguma música estúpida, então, mamãe não estava em casa. Ela nunca deixaria meu irmão cantar a música da Rihanna que quer correntes e algemas, ele era seu menininho precioso afinal.

Alguém bateu na minha porta, ou melhor, tentou derrubá-la.

_Acorde, aberração! Papai está chamando você.

Aberração.

Não doía mais, na verdade, eu até gostava.

_Eu já vou – gritei de volta – e pare de tentar derrubar minha porta!

Revirei meus olhos, mas me levantei. Após usar o banheiro, colocar meu uniforme e jogar todo meu material na mochila, corri até a cozinha. O cheiro característico me bateu.

_Panquecas! – joguei meus braços ao redor de papai, tomando o cuidado de não esmagá-lo. – obrigada, pai.

Ele riu, beijando minha bochecha afetuosamente.

_Feliz aniversário, princesa.

Olhei para seus olhos verdes, sorridente. Eu havia puxado para ele em quase tudo: olhos, altura, constituição física... Menos no cabelo e no temperamento. Nessa parte, eu era um reflexo da minha mãe.

_Sim, esse será o melhor aniversário de todos! – Tuney gritou, balançando seu cabelo loiro seboso na minha direção – todo mundo que é importante da escola confirmou presença. Eu vou ser a sensação da semana.

Revirei meus olhos, simulando o gesto de como se estivesse vomitando.

_Jura? Até mesmo Black disse que viria?

Por mais nojento que seja, minha irmã era uma adoradora de Sirius Black, o prostituto de Hogwarts. Ela até tinha um santuário em sua homenagem, o que era um pouco assustador. Nem sei como ela não tem medo dele, eu tenho muito medo de pegar uma DST só de conversar com ele.

_Black? Quem? O menino que está na cabeceira da sua cama, Petúnia?

Pisquei para ela, sentando-me à mesa. Eu apostava que papai teria uma conversa sobre sexo mais uma vez. Ri silenciosamente, sem sentir um pingo de pena.

_Eu sei qual é o seu presente – meu irmão cantarolou.

Ele sim era um pequeno monstro. De onze anos, cabelo escuro e olhos tão azuis quanto o de mamãe, ele vivia com o nariz enterrado em livros, principalmente os de química. Ou ele está indo para salvar o mundo, ou explodi-lo.

_Por que você está me dizendo isso? Não vai me contar mesmo.

Ele só era um pequeno provocador. Revirei meus olhos quando o vi sorrir enorme.

_Não, mas só queria deixar você saber.

Eu tive que rir. Era bem típico dele e não é como se isso realmente me irritasse. Diferente de Tuney, eu e ele nos dávamos bem.

_Eu juro, papai, eu não tenho nenhum namorado. Sirius não é...

_Mas bem que você queria, não é, Tuney?

_Cale a boca, Sev!

Eu ri, piscando para o meu irmão.

Papai suspirou, provavelmente de saco cheio. Ele odiava nossas discussões, mesmo que elas fossem muitas vezes inevitáveis.

_Chega, vocês. Eu deveria ter arrumado peixes ao invés de filhos – seus olhos se estreitaram para meu irmão – não diga nada, Severus, eu ainda posso mudar de ideia.

_Se for pra se livrar de alguém – disse ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava minha deliciosa panqueca de queijo, ignorando a careta de nojo que Tuney exibia – deve ser Petúnia. Ela é a mais velha.

Sev começou a rir, engasgando com seu suco de abacaxi.

_Eu só sou dois minutos mais velha do que você, aberração!

_Já chega! – papai estava esfregando a cabeça – Tuney, você não disse que iria encontrar Alexi na casa dela? Já está na hora.

Era como se ele tivesse dito as palavras mágicas. Petúnia gritou um tchau, pegou sua mochila e voou até a porta.

_Uau – Sev parecia realmente impressionado.

Sim, nossa irmã cara de cavalo poderia ser furtiva quando queria. Uma proeza admirável de fato. Após comer todas as minhas panquecas, abrir a boca e mostrar minha comida deglutida para o meu irmão e ganhar mais um beijo de papai, eu estava pronta para pegar o ônibus.

Encontrei Lene na minha varanda, sorrindo muito. Em poucas palavras, ela era minha única e melhor amiga, além de ser a garota mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Longo cabelo liso preto, rosto simétrico, olhos azuis convidativos e tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo, além de piercings, ela era o tipo de parar o trânsito. Dois anos mais velha do que eu, Lene trabalhava num estúdio de tatuagens e vivia fazendo cursos de pintura. Ela era muito boa tatuadora e tinha o sonho de ter o seu próprio estúdio um dia.

_Há quanto tempo você está aí, esquisita?

Ela sorriu, exibindo todos os seus dentes.

_Desde que a fedida saiu.

Eu tive de rir. Até imaginava o desespero da minha irmã ao encontrar Marlene. As duas se detestavam e as provocações entre elas não tinham fim. Enquanto Lene apelidou minha irmã de fedida, Tuney a chamava de aberração. Eu sei, nenhuma criatividade aí.

_Por que você não entrou...?

_Eu fiquei aqui, apenas admirando meu futuro marido.

Gemi, rindo e choramingando ao mesmo tempo. Lene vivia dizendo que ela iria se casar com meu irmão um dia e, nada contra minha melhor amiga, mas eu preferia ver o inferno congelar antes disso acontecer. Ninguém namoraria o meu irmão, ninguém. Ele seria eternamente uma criança, como Peter Pan.

_Vamos logo.

Eu a arrastei para fora e ela me acompanhou até o ponto de ônibus. Após garantir que não, eu não queria fazer uma aparição surpresa na festa de Tuney, ela me garantiu que apareceria em casa à noite para assistirmos ao filme que eu quisesse. Eu já sabia o que queria, nós veríamos Poltergeist, tanto o antigo quanto o novo.

Assim que meu ônibus chegou, ela me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha, tagarelando sobre a nova tatuagem que faria. Cumprimentei Hagrid, o motorista, com um sorriso. Eu sempre gostei muito dele e de conversar com ele. Hagrid era enorme, um cara corpulento e que mais parecia um gigante, mas, na verdade, ele tinha um coração muito mole.

_Tchau, Hagrid, vejo você mais tarde. Você ainda tem que me contar sobre a senhora francesa.

Ele suspirou. Senhora francesa era a mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado.

_Não acho que isso vai dar em alguma coisa – ele suspirou novamente – tenha um bom dia, Lily.

Sorri, acenando enquanto me afastava. O problema de Hogwarts era aquele jardim enorme, até chegar na entrada, eu já estava suada e desgrenhada. Dei uma olhada rápida para minha saia cinza e fiz uma careta. Ela era horrível, mas era o uniforme. Acho que, dessa forma, Minerva tentou fazer com que os adolescentes perdessem todo o furor hormonal. Era realmente triste olhar para essa saia. Ninguém conseguia ficar bem nela.

Prendi meu cabelo num rápido rabo de cavalo, olhando para o único grupo que parecia feliz a essa hora da manhã. Eles estavam sentados sob uma das árvores, rindo e se comportando como estúpidos, como se fossem os donos do mundo. Bufei, revirando meus olhos, o que as pessoas viam nos marotos, afinal?

Okay, eles eram bonitos. E inteligentes. E divertidos. Mas extremamente convencidos.

Havia Sirius Black – objeto de desejo da minha _amada_ irmã – e sua atitude de menino mau; Remus Lupin, com aquela expressão ingênua e enganadora; Peter Pettigrew, sempre com algum doce nas mãos; e James Potter, parecendo estar feliz o tempo inteiro. Havia também a prima de Potter, Héstia, talvez a única garota com a qual nenhum deles havia saído e pela qual tinham algum tipo de respeito. Eu não entendia bem a relação, mas não era como se fizesse questão disso.

Por estarem no time de basquete, com exceção de Pettigrew, que era a mascote, eles eram adorados. Assim como as garotas do vôlei e por isso eu era grata, afinal, foi por jogar bola que Tuney conseguiu uma bolsa em Hogwarts. Ela nunca teria entrado por notas altas, como eu.

Prestes a entrar para a aula de química – professor Slughorn era o melhor no ramo – trombei em alguém. Gemi interiormente ao dar de cara com Megahn, seu cabelo escuro batendo em meu rosto. A garota era insuportável e uma completa puta, afinal, todo mundo sabia sobre os inúmeros pares de chifre que ela colocou em Potter. Não era à toa que o rapaz a evitasse a qualquer custo.

_Olhe por onde anda, garota.

Deus, eu odiava esse tom condescendente.

Ignorando-a, porque era o que eu fazia de melhor, entrei na sala, ocupando meu lugar de costume. O dia passou com extrema lentidão; algumas pessoas falavam sobre o aniversário de Petúnia – engraçado que quase ninguém sabia sobre o nosso parentesco –, outras estavam se agarrando no corredor e eu tentei fugir da aula de gramática, mas foi impossível.

Gelei ao ver Malfoy passar pelo corredor. O pequeno hipócrita esnobe. Não sei como, mas na semana passada, nós acabamos na mesma festa e ele pensou que poderia tentar passar a mão em mim. Nojento. Engraçado que, aqui, ele evitaria qualquer bolsista, mas, é claro, o idiota pensou que poderia me manter como um segredinho sujo. Eu preferiria furar meus olhos a sair com ele, andar em brasa viva, ver Slughorn nu ou... Deu pra entender. Não foi com um bom pressentimento quando o vi passar por mim com um sorriso arrogante.

 _Por favor, deuses dos aniversários, não envolvam Malfoy em minha maldição._

Afora esse pequeno incidente, eu costumo ser invisível. Algumas poucas pessoas sabiam o meu nome e um número menor ainda já tinha conversado comigo. Não foi uma atitude proposital, mas aconteceu. Eu me sentia melhor assim, como se protegida por esse casulo de ser anônima. Na hora do almoço, eu costumava me sentar em uma das mesas localizadas ao fundo, com fones de ouvido e um caderno ou livro à mão, nada excêntrico, algumas vezes observando minha irmã e seu grupo pavonear pelo refeitório. Tuney não era a rainha da popularidade, mas ela tinha a sua quota, principalmente por fazer parte do time de vôlei. É claro que ninguém batia Héstia Jones, chefe das líderes de torcida, nem mesmo Megahn, por mais que esta se esforçasse para tal.

Após todas as minhas aulas, o almoço, e duas sessões de música, caminhei até meu armário, guardando meus livros e puxando meu celular da bolsa.

 **Apresse-se, Red. Já estou no seu quarto.**

Ri baixinho, alheia às pessoas circulando ao meu redor. Marlene deveria impaciente e tentada a acabar com toda a comida.

 _Estou a caminho, não coma todas as panquecas. #NoitedoTerror._

Sim, filmes e filmes de horror. Eu sequer conseguiria dormir essa noite.

 **#AindabemquetenhoFralda. Não prometo nada, elas parecem estar deliciosas.**

De jeito nenhum que ela iria acabar com as minhas panquecas! Enfiei meus livros todos de qualquer jeito, desesperada para pegar meu ônibus.

_Hey, Evans.

Meus olhos subiram para encontrar James Potter, sorrindo. Nenhuma novidade aí, o rapaz parecia sorrir o tempo inteiro. Era meio enervante.

E como, diabos, ele sabia meu nome? Ou sobrenome, dá na mesma.

_Sim?

Não era provável que ele fosse pedir meu dever de casa, era? Potter normalmente se saía bem, ele era inteligente, além do mais, tenho certeza de que Lupin poderia ajudá-lo com qualquer tarefa.

O sorriso dele aumentou, expondo uma pequena covinha na bochecha esquerda. Se eu não estivesse tão confusa, poderia até ter achado isso bonitinho.

_Eu vou à festa da sua irmã, hoje.

Pisquei algumas vezes.

Como ele sabia que nós éramos irmãs e, principalmente, por que estava me dizendo isso? As pessoas já estavam começando a olhar para nós, não que eu as culpasse, isso estava mesmo muito estranho.

_Bom pra você.

O que mais eu poderia dizer? "Sim, ótimo, mas isso não é da minha conta". O rapaz podia ter batido a cabeça ou algo do tipo, quem sabe? Eu não iria ajudá-lo a achar seu bando, ele que se virasse.

_Talvez nós pudéssemos tomar alguma coisa e conversar.

E, olhando para aquele rosto sorridente, a ficha caiu. Ele estava flertando comigo. James Potter estava flertando comigo.

Não espere que eu corra para isso de braços abertos, há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca. Posso sentir o cheiro daqui. Olhei por cima do ombro dele, mas não havia nenhuma câmera, apenas o resto dos marotos, conversando entre si, aparentemente indiferentes ao que ocorria aqui. Algo estava muito errado.

_Não – muito rude – mas obrigada, Potter.

Fechei meu armário com força, não esperando por uma resposta. Talvez o rapaz tivesse batido a cabeça ou algo assim, ou estava tentando provar que tinha superado a puta da sua ex-namorada.

_ _Espere... O quê?_

-O-

Mais tarde, travesseiros jogados no chão, colchões espalhados, sorvete, bolos e salgadinhos; além de um notebook quase minúsculo, eu e Lene estamos jogadas nos lençóis, enquanto relato o estranho incidente envolvendo Potter.

Marlene me diz que ele pode ter sido substituído por um alienígena, mas descarto a possibilidade porque, honestamente, tudo para ela é culpa dos aliens. Tuney já bateu na minha porta, rindo feito uma hiena, deixando-me saber que a festa dela seria _sensacional_. Mal sabe ela que eu dediquei-lhe uma pequena surpresa.

Um pouco depois disso, mamãe subiu para me ver. Nós tínhamos comemorado o aniversário no final de semana passado, sem risco para incidentes e, hoje, ela e papai estavam saindo em um jantar romântico. Não era preciso me preocupar com Sev, dado que ele tinha ido dormir na casa da vovó.

_Vejo você amanhã. Comporte-se.

Mamãe, Claire Evans, era um pouco diferente das demais. Ela não era muito sensível ou dada a toques maternais e protetores, esse era mais o estilo de papai. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos – mais puxado para o alaranjado, como o meu – bem curto, olhos castanhos e uma personalidade estrondosa. Mamãe era simplesmente enorme e só não era ainda maior porque fazia academia, na qual ela trabalhava como personal trainer. Foi assim que ela e papai se conheceram.

_Tudo bem, mãe. Divirta-se.

Ela sorriu.

_E se você quiser aparecer na festa da sua irmã, tem a minha permissão.

Eu ri com isso. Ela obviamente estava brincando, se eu aparecesse na festa de Tuney, cabeças iriam rolar.

_Hey, senhora E., mostre pro senhor E. quem é que manda.

Eu vomitei um pouco na minha boca com as palavras de Marlene. Eeeew. De jeito nenhum gostaria de imaginar meu pai ou minha mãe mostrando quem é que mandava. Muito nojento.

_Eu vou – mamãe piorou com uma piscadela – a propósito, Marley, eu gostaria de fazer uma nova tatuagem bem...

Desliguei meu cérebro, revirando os olhos. Mamãe era uma cliente assídua do estúdio onde Marlene trabalhava. Era estranho ter uma mãe tatuada com uma caveira. Quando as duas finalmente terminaram a conversa, enxotei mamãe do meu quarto e pulei para debaixo dos lençóis, muito animada para ver o começo do filme.

Lene riu horrores quando contei a ela sobre o meu plano de presentear Tuney. Mais cedo, eu havia mexido na sua seleção de música e posso, talvez, ter trocado todas as músicas pop por algo mais infantil. Meus olhos brilhavam de emoção, antevendo a reação da minha irmã.

Nós estávamos vendo o segundo filme, agarradas, quase fundidas em uma pessoa só, quando dei um pequeno grito.

_Você ouviu isso?

Meu Deus, tende misericórdia.

_O quê? Eu não ouvi nada. Não faça gracinhas, Red, não é legal.

Dei pause no filme, em completo silêncio, esperando. Eu tinha certeza de que havia ouvido alguma coisa.

_Eu não acho que... _PUTA MERDA!_

Posso ter gritado também. E muito.

Havia um menino na minha janela. Ele aparentemente havia subido pela árvore, provocando os barulhos ouvidos anteriormente, e agora estava ali, batendo no vidro. E sorrindo.

_Nós devemos matá-lo? – perguntei pateticamente, minha voz saindo num ganido.

Marlene, porém, já estava à minha frente. Ela abriu a janela e puxou o menino pelo colarinho.

_Que diabos, meu filho? Você se perdeu da sua mãe ou o quê?

_Você é Lily Evans?

O garoto não estava prestando atenção em Lene, mas sim em mim. Ele sorriu, um sorriso enorme, cheio de covinhas. Os olhos eram muito azuis, quase violetas. Ele devia ter onze, doze anos no máximo.

_Cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes. Eu sou Tonks.

Ele sorriu, tirando seu boné e revelando um longo cabelo castanho todo emaranhado. Era uma _menina._

Marlene piscou na minha direção, tão confusa quanto eu estava.

_Você conhece ela? – ela me perguntou, soltando Tonks um momento depois.

A menina sorriu ainda mais – como se isso fosse possível – e, tirando seus tênis, sentou-se na minha cama. Ela usava uma camisa velha azul, dos Beatles, e uma calça de agasalho marrom.

_Bem, sinta-se em casa – bufei, um pouco maravilhada com a falta de noção daquela garota.

_Isso é tão divertido! – ela riu – você não me conhece, mas eu sou a prima mais nova do James. James Potter. Quarto legal – ela assoviou, olhando ao redor – eu adoro Chuck!

Okay. O mundo estava louco, só poderia ser isso. Arrisquei um breve olhar para Lene, mas esta parecia igualmente confusa e chocada. A prima de James Potter. O que a prima dele estava fazendo no meu quarto às, espere, onze e meia da noite?

_Você não deveria estar em casa, dormindo?

_Neh. Eu ia dormir na casa do James, mas não podia ficar sem vir aqui.

Marlene caminhou até a pequena invasora, cutucando-a para o lado.

_Fale o que você quer de uma vez, nós não temos tempo pra enrolação.

Tonks assentiu, cruzando as pernas e sentando sobre elas.

_Bem, veja só, não é uma história muito longa – ela garantiu, agora se concentrando em mim – eu estava subindo para ver Remus, meu futuro marido, quando ouvi eles conversando. Até tentei entrar e tal, mas, como sempre, eles me expulsaram e Remus sequer me olhou!

Ela poderia ser louca?

_Então eu decidi apenas espiar, você sabe. E eles falaram de você, Lily Evans, ruiva de olhos verdes. Quieta, sem sal e dócil, seja lá o que isso significa.

 _Quieta, sem sal e dócil?_

Antes que eu pudesse expressar meu descontentamento, Marlene explodiu em gargalhadas. Ela riu tanto que seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar.

_Oh, meu Deus! Essas pessoas não te conhecem nem um pouco.

_Posso continuar?

Revirei meus olhos, sentindo-me irritada.

_O que eu ouvi foi, James fez uma aposta com Malfoy, um idiota. Ele apostou que conseguiria namorar você até o jogo contra Durmstrang. Ou, então, Malfoy seria o novo capitão do time.

Raiva pura escorreu em minhas veias. Eu queria a cabeça de James Potter e a de Lucius Malfoy e queria agora. Levantei-me de um pulo, disposta a rasgar a garganta de alguém. Antes que pudesse ao menos chegar à porta, braços me envolveram, apertando-me.

_Lily, se acalme.

O inferno que eu ia! Eles pensavam que eu era o quê? Alguma vadia estúpida? Alguém tinha que pagar por isso.

_Pare com isso, Red. Pense! Pense no que você pode fazer.

Parei de me debater, minhas costas rígidas como tábua.

_O que você quer dizer?

_Brinque com eles.

Eu já podia enxergar, uma vez que comecei a me acalmar. Desvencilhei-me de Lene, respirando pesadamente. Ela tinha um brilho maníaco nos olhos.

_Brincar com eles?

_Exatamente! – Tonks pulou em minha cama, parando imediatamente diante do meu olhar – faça James perder a aposta. Saia com ele e termine antes do jogo.

Se eu não estivesse em torpor, poderia ter me assustado com aquela pequena mente psicopata.

_Por que você nos disse tudo isso? – Marlene tirou as palavras da minha boca.

A pequena psicopata Tonks sorriu.

_Simples. Eu cansei de ser tratada como criança por todos eles e... – seus olhos ficaram um pouco opacos nesse ponto – Remus me magoou.

Meu Deus, alguém devia dizer a ela que ela _era uma maldita criança!_ Eu não poderia reclamar, contudo, não quando isso fez com que ela abrisse a boca e contasse tudo aquilo para mim.

_Brincar com os marotos, é isso?

Fazê-los engolir todo aquele orgulho e prepotência. Eu poderia massacrar os reis da escola. Eu os faria chorar, perder seu orgulho diante de todos os alunos. Era preciso trabalhar em um plano, mas meus lábios já estavam se esticando em um sorriso ante a perspectiva de ver, finalmente, aqueles quatro humilhados. Eu faria isso por todos os garotos nos quais eles pregaram peças, pelas meninas que tiveram seu coração quebrado e, sim, pela minha satisfação. Eu faria James Potter e Cia caírem.

_É uma boa ideia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Foi mesmo uma boa ideia postar essa história?**

 **Eu juro, não era a que eu pretendia, mas havia mais três e essa acabou me dominando para escrever, pelo menos o primeiro capítulo. Vocês é quem vão me dizer: vale a pena continuar ou não?**

 **Bem, como proposta, eu prometo fugir dos clichês básicos, por isso é que a Lily já sabe de cara que há uma aposta rolando. Essa história é bem mais leve que o Retorno e não será tão comprida. Talvez uns quinze capítulos, no máximo. Vocês provavelmente vão se lembrar de "Como perder um homem em 10 dias" porque Lily tentará ser o pior encontro possível... Não vai adiantar! Kkkkkkk**

 **E o que falar do meu Severus? *-***

 **Beijos* P.S.: Sim, eu estou trabalhando nos extras, mas ta difícil de sair. Prometo que, nessas férias, as coisas vão agilizar! ;)**


	2. Supostos feitiços e um sim

Como você começa a planejar a queda de alguém? Não é tão fácil quanto os filmes fazem parecer e eu fiquei com fome o tempo inteiro. O jogo contra Durmstrang era dali um mês, então, não era muito tempo, felizmente. Eu não conseguiria manter uma mentira por tanto tempo. Talvez eu fosse a pior mentirosa do mundo inteiro, o que complicava bastante a minha situação.

Jogada em meu quarto, o rádio tocando um cd em russo, meus olhos estavam fixos na imagem de _O estranho mundo de Jack_. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por filmes sombrios, assim como por desenhos japoneses. Eles eram tão detalhistas e envolviam os enredos mais loucos possíveis.

Havia um motivo para eu estar ouvindo música russa no último volume, não apenas porque eu estava tentando aprender a língua, mas porque isso assustava minha irmã de maneira surpreendente. Ela conseguia ser tão estúpida! A idiota achava que eu era satanista e que, todo sábado, eu fazia um ritual no meu quarto. Ela até pensou em contar para mamãe, mas isso acabaria com toda a diversão, então eu a ameacei. Foi surpreendentemente eficaz.

Talvez com isso você perceba que eu não sou um anjo de candura exatamente. Para ser honesta, eu gosto de ser um pouco má, embora não o seja com todas as pessoas. Também pode haver um motivo mais profundo para eu querer me vingar dos marotos, mas, não, não há. Eu só estou incrivelmente irritada que alguém se refira a mim como _sem sal._ Isso é difícil de engolir.

Lene foi embora hoje de manhã. Ela não tinha muito a acrescentar, nada que eu levei a sério, pelo menos. De algo ela tinha razão, contudo, eu precisava fazer Potter trabalhar um pouco e, depois, ser o pior encontro que ele já teve. Eu poderia fazer isso, só me faltava a abordagem correta. Tonks, por sua vez, foi a mais assustadora. Após me assegurar que ela voltaria para passar mais informações e acompanhar meu progresso, a criança se pendurou na minha árvore e sumiu.

Meus olhos se alargaram ao perceber que já eram nove horas.

_Merda!

Eu tinha de correr até a galeria o mais rápido possível; Frank estava com umas amostras novas e eu tinha que revela-las. Troquei-me em um piscar de olhos, mas, ao abrir a porta do meu quarto, eu soube que me atrasaria. Petúnia estava esperando por mim, aparentemente furiosa.

_ _Como você ousa?_

Parecia que ela tinha acabado de chegar. O cabelo estava todo despenteado e a maquiagem, borrada. Mordi meu lábio, impedindo-me de sorrir.

_Do que você está falando?

Eu devia ter visto, mas não. Em um piscar de olhos, minha irmã estava em cima de mim, puxando meu cabelo e mordendo meu ombro. Eu a arranhei de volta, empurrando-a para a parede. Ela rosnou, voltando a me atacar. Merda. Se tinha algo que eu não sabia fazer era lutar.

_Isso. É. Tudo. Culpa. Sua! Você quase estragou minha festa, sua aberração!

Ela estava puxando meu cabelo de novo, muito, muito forte. Meus olhos piscaram, enchendo-se de lágrimas. Mordi seu braço com força, quase como se quisesse arrancar um pedaço.

Ouvi um barulho ao longe, mas minha atenção não podia ser desviada da enorme massa loira em cima de mim.

_O que vocês duas estão fazendo?

Então, Tuney não estava mais em meu cabelo. Mamãe a segurava apertado, ignorando seus protestos e grunhidos. Papai, mais atrás, estava pálido e parecia prestes a desmaiar. Meu peito subia e descia, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ninguém disse nada até que um flash quase nos cegou. Na porta do seu quarto, Sev estava sorrindo, segurando seu celular.

_Severus Evans! – papai andou até ele – entre no seu quarto agora e me dê o celular.

Sev abriu a boca, para protestar, mas a fechou rapidamente quando encontrou os olhos de mamãe.

_Tudo bem, mas eu ia ganhar dinheiro com isso.

Após ele voltar para o seu quarto, mamãe finalmente soltou Petúnia.

_O que diabos vocês duas pensam que estão fazendo?

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca, Tuney começou a jorrar sobre como eu quase estraguei sua festa, todo mundo riu quando o som começou a tocar e eram músicas infantis, e Sirius fugiu dela pelo resto da noite e blá, blá, blá. Okay, eu era culpada, mas não é como se fosse admitir isso.

_Lily?

Papai estava me dando _o olhar_. Aquele que tudo sabe, tudo vê e tudo faz confessar. Eu não poderia suportar diante dele. Era impossível.

_Talvez eu... Talvez eu tenha mexido – isso era meio que um eufemismo.

Mamãe ignorou o " _eu disse que foi ela!_ " que Petúnia gritou, concentrando-se em mim.

Engoli em seco, pensando na melhor chance de escapar. Se eu não fosse rápida, ela me daria algum castigo horrendo, podendo até mesmo me proibir de ir para a câmara vermelha.

_Eu só... Eu me senti só, é isso – quase chorei ao pensar na desculpa perfeita – não é justo que coisas ruins sempre aconteçam no meu aniversário, é? Eu queria que algo acontecesse na festa de Tuney porque, daí, vocês pensariam que eu não sou culpada, que tudo não passa de um acaso infeliz.

Talvez eu deva reformular: eu sou uma ótima mentirosa.

Os olhos de mamãe imediatamente suavizaram, assim como os de papai. Sim, eu tinha ganhado essa. Ignorando os protestos da minha _amada_ irmã mais velha e prometendo que nunca mais faria algo assim, eu consegui chegar ao trabalho com apenas meia hora de atraso. Não sem antes receber um olhar conhecedor de Sev, mas, tudo bem, não é como se ele fosse me delatar.

Cheguei ao estúdio e não ouvi uma reprimenda do meu "chefe", o que era muito estranho. Frank era fotógrafo. Ele tinha 26 anos e era meu primo. De cabelos e olhos escuros, ele era muito calado, mas nós nos dávamos bem. Não importa para onde ele iria tirar suas fotos, ele sempre voltava para revelá-las aqui, comigo. E eu realmente gostava do que fazia.

Dizer que meus tios quase enfartaram quando ele anunciou o que gostaria de fazer era um eufemismo. Ele teve que começar vencendo esse obstáculo e o fez com muita tranquilidade e reserva. É por isso que hoje era um dia estranho. Frank Longbotton estava sorrindo. Um sorriso enorme e radiante. De onde ele havia tirado algo assim? E ele estava distraído, completamente. E sequer brigou comigo quando eu derrubei as fotos recém-reveladas.

Ele até mesmo me deixou tagarelar, algo que normalmente o irritava. Perto das onze, eu me cansei.

_O que você tem? – eu não podia esconder o tom acusatório.

Mas Frank corou. Ele _corou!_ E então começou a me contar sobre _ela_ , Alice, uma garota que ele conheceu em uma das festas em que foi fotografar. Alice aparentemente era incrível. Ela era formada em física, tinha uma voz maravilhosa e fotografava por hobby. Eu não pude evitar, a expressão sonhadora dele me fez rir. Era tão bobo como as pessoas ficavam ao se apaixonar. Elas perdiam todo o auto respeito e a sensatez. Olhe só para Frank, normalmente um homem tão respeitável e, agora, corando como uma menininha adolescente. Desculpe-me se isso não me soa agradável, senão patético.

Talvez eu pudesse... Não. Esse pensamento fugaz e ridículo me fez rir. Embora eu não me considerasse sem sal, tinha certeza de que era impossível fazer Potter se apaixonar por mim. Além do mais, nem eu era tão cruel assim. Não queria quebrar o coração de ninguém, apenas o orgulho. E para isso, precisava pensar em uma tática antes que segunda-feira chegasse.

 _~O~_

Lene estava me empurrando, sem a menor intenção de esconder que estava se divertindo. Revirei meus olhos, reconsiderando a ideia. Talvez fosse melhor esquecer essa história... Deus, isso seria quase impossível. Eu não podia voltar atrás, não depois do que Potter disse sobre mim.

Sem sal?

_Você tem que começar difícil, Red – ela me avisou, arregaçando as mangas da sua camisa – dê-lhe um pouco de trabalho.

Bufei. Eu pretendia dar muito trabalho para James Potter, ele mal podia esperar. Caramba, eu mal podia esperar. Só de pensar no que poderia fazer, um sorriso maligno se instalava em meus lábios.

_Eu sei, Lene, eu sei. Fazê-lo trabalhar um pouco e depois...

_ _Humilhe-o!_

Ela era tão ruim quanto eu, tive que rir disso. Acenei-lhe um adeus quando meu ônibus chegou, observando, pela janela, sua figura se distanciar. Ela tinha passado o final de semana inteiro na minha casa, confabulando comigo sobre qual poderia ser minha estratégia. Como Tonks não apareceu, deduzi que ela não tinha nenhuma novidade importante, o que não me agradava de todo. Seria bom ter alguma munição.

Peguei meu espelho de bolso, olhando para meu reflexo e para o meu cabelo solto. Tudo bem, eu posso ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção a ele essa manhã. Eu não parecia sem sal. Não muito, pelo menos. Meus olhos, verdes, estavam com um pouco de brilho, mas esfreguei-os rapidamente. Maquiagem já era demais, não importa o que Lene dissesse. É claro, apenas a mudança em meu cabelo já fez toda a minha família me olhar como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça em mim. Será que eu era muito desleixada em relação à minha aparência? Eu estava de uniforme agora, é claro, mas não me vestia como minha irmã. Eu sempre preferi regatas, jeans e all star. Saias me incomodavam, assim como vestidos, porque, então, eu não poderia deixar minhas pernas afastadas e isso era um saco. Arquinhos e presilhas faziam minha cabeça doer e saltos me deixavam com medo de desenvolver estrias e vasos, como aconteceu com tia Alfreda.

Não importava.

Não há nada de errado com minha aparência, mesmo que James Potter pense o contrário. Quem ele é, afinal? Para mim, nada.

_Lily, você está bem?

Meus olhos subiram para encontrar Hagrid. Puxa, eu nem percebi que já havíamos chegado. Abri um sorriso fácil, assentindo.

_To legal. Vejo você mais tarde?

Ele me olhou com cautela, todo o seu corpo enorme projetando-se para o lado.

_Você não deveria perder educação física, Lily, também é importante.

Deus, eu odiava me exercitar. Nós não devemos tudo ao fato de que o homem, um dia, tornou-se sedentário? Bem, quem era eu para mudar isso? Mover-se de um lado para o outro, agitando braços e pernas, era a nova forma de ser nômade e, nós sabemos, que todas as coisas importantes só foram inventadas quando o homem abdicou dessa prática detestável.

_Eu sei... Bem, não é, não, Hagrid. Te vejo depois!

Dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, saindo do ônibus. Havia alguns alunos por ali, conversando ou jogando. Mais para o lado da escola, havia um lago. Deus sabe para quê, dado que nada era permitido a se fazer ali. Decoração, apenas isso.

Avistei Tuney junto com Alexi e mais um bando, chegava a ser ridículo vê-los lançar olhares sedentos para onde Potter e a sua gangue estavam. Minha irmã conseguia ser tão ridícula, mesmo que me proporcionasse as melhores risadas, sempre às suas custas. Ela ainda estava profundamente irritada pelo que aconteceu na sua festa, mas sabia que estava proibida de voltar a tocar no assunto. Isso era tão legal! Olhei para seus olhos castanhos, esfumaçados. Nada contra ela se arrumar, eu juro, mas por causa de um garoto? Quem faria algo tão estúpido?

_Saia da minha frente, Evans.

Deus, não. Alguém devia estar me sacaneando. Vire-me para o dono daquela voz anasalada. Malfoy me encarava como se eu fosse um inseto no qual ele gostaria de pisar. Como sempre, Regulus Black, Zabini e Goyle estavam com ele, agindo como seus guarda-costas. Era difícil encontrá-lo sozinho, principalmente porque ele sabia que sempre haveria um tentando pregar-lhe uma peça.

Okay, eu poderia estar morrendo de raiva de Potter, mas ele os outros sabiam pregar peças legais em Malfoy. Falando em raiva, o loiro à minha frente também me devia e ele pagaria caro por isso... Ainda que eu não soubesse bem o que fazer. Difícil escolher algo ruim o suficiente para agradar.

_O jardim é grande, Malfoy. Desvie.

Por que ele estava falando comigo, por quê? Isso nunca acontecia, qual era o problema agora?

_Bem que eu gostaria, mas sua ferrugem está me cegando.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto sua turma ria como se ele tivesse contado a melhor piada em séculos. Claramente, para andar com Malfoy era preciso ter menos do que dois neurônios funcionando.

_Oh, sinto muito... Espere, vá se foder.

Para ilustrar meu ponto de vista e repetir o que fiz na última festa em que nos vimos – falo sobre isso em outra hora –, mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio, afastando-me.

Ainda pude ouvi-lo grunhir e resmungar alguma coisa, mas não prestei atenção. Ele era um grande idiota, nada mais. E o que eu daria a ele seria ainda mais ruim do que planejava fazer com Potter. Eu acho.

Confesso que, na hora do almoço, duvidei sobre aquilo que Tonks me disse. Potter não tentou se aproximar, sequer me olhou, e parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Talvez a criança tivesse mentido para mim, quem saberia? Pensando bem, isso poderia ser verdade, afinal, eu mal a conhecia. Caramba, só eu mesmo para acreditar no primeiro estranho que me aparece.

No refeitório, sentada na minha mesa de sempre, estava escutando _Yellow e_ tentando ler Frankstein novamente, pois era uma das minhas histórias favoritas. Voltei minha atenção para o resto do refeitório. Tudo estava como era normalmente. Algumas líderes de torcida com as garotas do vôlei ou com os rapazes do basquete. Tuney estava sentada com Megahn, o que me deixou obscenamente curiosa. Ela havia brigado com Alexi? Isso seria novo. Visualizei Héstia Jones na mesa dos marotos, ela se sentava lá de vez em quando, sempre ao lado de Remus, seu cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo. Estreitei meus olhos ao perceber que Potter não estava lá.

_Hey.

Eu posso ter dado um gritinho. Mas, em minha defesa, o cara me assustou. Você não chega do nada e fala "hey" sobre o ombro de alguém. Girei-me mais rápido do que a menina do exorcista, encontrando Potter. Ele sequer tentou esconder sua diversão, seus olhos cintilando em minha direção. Quatro-olhos estúpido.

Pigarreei, tentando fazer meu coração voltar para o seu lugar e tentando, também, lembrar-me do plano.

_Hey... Potter. Algum problema?

Ele sorriu. Juro, ainda mais. Será que ele não parava nunca? Não doíam as bochechas? Eu tentei sorrir uma vez, competindo contra Lene, pelo maior tempo possível, mas, em dez minutos, pensei que estava perdendo minhas bochechas.

_Não. Posso me sentar?

Estreitei meus olhos. Não, sentar seria ser muito amigável para um primeiro momento.

_Diga o que você quer, eu estou tentando ler.

Ele vislumbrou meu livro, o qual balancei à minha frente.

_Sim, Mary Shelly é...

_Vá direto ao ponto, Potter.

Ele engoliu duro rapidamente e eu tive que morder meu lábio para não sorrir. É óbvio que ele estava surpreso. Provavelmente nenhuma garota aqui o trataria assim.

_Você quer sair comigo?

Seu sorriso voltou, mas eu estava indo para quebrá-lo.

_Não, obrigada.

Sua expressão foi impagável. Ele parecia em choque, quase incrédulo, como se não acreditasse que eu, _dócil, quieta e sem sal_ , pude recusar seu convite divino. Sua mão correu pelo cabelo desalinhado, piorando-o ainda mais, e voltou para ajeitar os óculos, os quais escorregaram um pouco pelo nariz.

_Okay... Bem, até depois.

Não sorri, sem querer encorajá-lo, mas assenti de qualquer jeito. Assim que o vi se afastar, voltei-me para o meu livro. Um sorriso gigantesco se abriu em meus lábios.

Mate-me se isso não foi além de gratificante. Ah, isso é doce, muito doce.

Ele não me procurou pelo resto do dia, mas, na manhã seguinte, não me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo esperando por mim. Apertei meus lábios com força, não querendo exibir a satisfação crua que estava sentindo. Potter não pareceu se importar com o público ou perceber que nós acabaríamos virando fofoca quente. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas, vendo bem, seria até melhor que acontecesse; muito melhor para o meu plano.

_Bom dia, Lily.

Ele estava sorrindo. De novo. Ugh. Sua confiança parecia ser firme como uma rocha e impossível de quebrar, era algo no qual eu precisava trabalhar.

_Eu estou confusa, Potter – exibi um pequeno sorriso, vendo o seu crescer em resposta – você bateu a cabeça ou o quê?

Segurei a alça da minha mochila com fingida impaciência, vendo seus lábios repuxarem em uma careta. Petúnia passou ao meu lado, seus olhos suspeitos por um instante, mas ela descartou isso com um dar de ombros. Talvez ela pensasse que ele precisava de um favor.

_Algumas vezes, querida, mas asseguro que continuo funcionando perfeitamente.

Que diabos? Ele estava flertando comigo? Deus, eu iria vomitar desse jeito. E não havia nenhuma forma de ele me chamar de querida. Se isso acontecesse mais uma vez, faria questão de chutar suas bolas.

_Um, não me chame de querida. Dois, se você veio me chamar para sair, bem, perdeu seu tempo.

 _Evans: 2; Potter: 0._

Os outros dias foram parecidos, ou seja, com Potter chegando até mim e tentando me convencer a aceitar sair com ele. Em alguns momentos, os marotos estavam atrás dele, observando a cena com interesse, quase como se a estudassem. Eles estavam me estudando, procurando a melhor forma de me contornar. Não precisavam se preocupar, amanhã seria o dia em que eu aceitaria o convite de Potter, por mais estúpido que ele fosse.

Outra complicação foi a escola inteira fervendo em burburinhos. Como Potter não tinha saído com mais ninguém desde Megahn, a puta, todo mundo queria saber por que eu, justo eu, consegui atrair atenção de um dos garotos mais populares do colégio. É claro, a reação mais divertida veio da minha irmã, de uma maneira muito previsível.

_Não sei o que aconteceu com James, aberração, mas ele deve ter batido a cabeça ou sido abduzido, então, não se empolgue. Ele vai perceber que você é perda de tempo logo.

Ela também não estava muito confortável com o que estava acontecendo, mas, após ouvir seus sussurros para Alexi, deduzi que ela pensou que eu o tinha enfeitiçado. Sim, nos meus rituais satânicos. Minha irmã conseguia ser incrivelmente insípida. Ela não era a única, na verdade, ninguém parecia entender por que Potter estava gastando parte do seu _precioso_ tempo comigo. Eu não era digna dele, pelo visto. Ah, é, eu era dócil e sem sal.

Na sexta-feira, quando me despedi de Lene, combinando de nos reunirmos nessa noite, tive uma surpresa no ônibus. Como eu aceitaria o pedido de Potter hoje, Marlene deduziu que nós precisaríamos nos preparar para o encontro, planejando minha atuação. Eu seria mais do que irritante, eu seria insuportável. Enfim, ao subir para o meu lugar de sempre, surpreendi-me por encontrar Tonks em um dos bancos. Ela sorriu para mim e acenou para que eu me aproximasse. A garota provavelmente não tinha penteado seu cabelo, o qual parecia cheio de nós, e usava a mesma camiseta dos Beatles. Espero que tenha sido lavada, pelo menos.

_Olá, parceira.

Revirei meus olhos.

_Nós não somos parceiras.

_É claro que somos! Eu estou te ajudando ou não?

Seu tom escondia um pouco de mágoa, mas não me detive nisso, instigando-a a me contar o que sabia.

Segundo Tonks, os rapazes tinham se reunido ontem e pareciam muito confiantes quando saíram do quarto de Potter. Ela me garantiu que eles estavam armando algo grande e importante, algo que me faria aceitar o pedido de Potter.

Tentei segurar meu gemido exasperado. A garota não me ajudou muito, apenas me fez ficar ansiosa e na expectativa, sem a menor ideia do que os rapazes poderiam estar tramando. Eu teria que ver para saber, então? Tudo bem, porém, isso não me deixava feliz.

Na última aula, à tarde, eu me detive para conversar com professor Slughorn sobre meus créditos extras. Como não praticava absolutamente nenhum esporte, eu sempre acabava participando de algo como clube de xadrez, soletração ou o jornal escolar, o qual era coordenado pela professora Macgonagal. Nesse ano, porém, eu queria muito entrar no grupo de química.

_Isso seria maravilhoso, senhorita Evans! – ele sorriu, enxugando seu rosto com um lenço amarelo – na verdade, eu iria pedi-la para fazer isso, nós sempre precisamos de estudantes talentosos.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram consideravelmente.

_Obrigada, professor. Com qual aluno eu tenho que falar?

Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas, gentil. Professor Slughorn era um homem suave, embora esdrúxulo, principalmente na forma com que se vestia. Ele era um homem de cores fortes e chamativas, além de agressivas para uma visão sensível.

_Edgar, do último ano. Ele é o coordenador, por hora.

Assenti, tentando puxar, na memória, a imagem desse rapaz, mas nada me veio à mente. O colégio era enorme, não tinha como conhecer todo mundo.

_Certo, obrigada mais uma vez, professor.

_É um prazer, senhorita Evans. E não se esqueça da minha festa, na semana que vem.

Forcei um sorriso no meu rosto, com a certeza interna de que não havia a menor chance de eu aparecer de novo. Da última vez, tive Malfoy tentando me acariciar por baixo da mesa, o que foi absolutamente nojento.

Despedi-me dele, acelerando meu passo e irritada quando senti alguém trombar em mim, derrubando meus livros no chão.

_Hey, sinto muito, Evans.

Aquela voz era relativamente nova. Encontrei Sirius Black, sorrindo de forma inocente, recolhendo meus três livros caídos no chão. Okay, por mais que minha irmã fosse ridícula, eu entenda por que ela tinha uma queda por ele. Black era devastadoramente bonito e se você só se importasse com isso, poderia aceitá-lo.

Engraçado que eles pareciam saber meu nome agora.

_Tudo bem – minha voz foi uma mistura de rosnado e grunhido.

Mas ele não estava mais olhando para mim. Parecendo extremamente divertido, ele me deu um aceno, afastando-se para o outro lado.

 _Isso foi estranho._

Antes que recuperasse meu ritmo, meus olhos caíram para um objeto deixado no chão. Era uma rosa, na qual estava enrolado um bilhete. Peguei a rosa com cuidado, um pouco fascinada com sua coloração amarela. Li as palavras do bilhete com precaução.

 _Vá para o refeitório._

Mordi meu lábio, insegura. Era Potter, não era? Essa devia ser sua tática explosiva. No refeitório havia outra rosa amarela e mais um bilhete. Eu tive eu circular pelo colégio inteiro praticamente, recolhendo rosas amarelas. O último bilhete, por fim, mandou-me para perto do lago. Praticamente corri até lá, parando quando o vidro das portas refletiu minha imagem. Meu rosto estava vermelho, meu cabelo desgrenhado e havia um sorriso bobo em meus lábios. Contei até dez, zangada com minha reação ridícula. Já recomposta, terminei meu percurso, encontrando Potter à minha espera.

_Eu não estou realmente surpresa – falei de imediato, ainda mais irritada pelo seu sorriso estúpido e confiante.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, as mãos nos bolsos, a covinha aparecendo. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, olhando ao redor, e parecia que éramos os únicos por ali.

_Nem mesmo com as rosas? – ele inclinou a cabeça na minha direção – você gosta delas?

Eu gostaria de arranhar o seu belo rosto com elas, isso sim. Tanto para a abordagem. Adotei um sorriso quase infantil – e _falso_ – segurando as rosas com carinho.

_Sim, elas são minhas favoritas – elas realmente eram, na verdade.

Deus, eu esperava que aquele sorriso rasgasse seu rosto fora.

_Você vai me recusar se eu chamá-la para sair mais uma vez?

Observei-o se aproximar, resistindo ao impulso de fugir. Eu precisava ser fria e atuar de maneira impecável. Soltei uma risadinha extremamente ridícula, vendo como ele pareceu ficar surpreso. Sim, Potter, é assim que será, eu serei o encontro mais irritante de todo.

_Amanhã, seis horas. Tudo bem?

Suas mãos já não estavam nos bolsos e ele tinha uma expressão intensa, visível até mesmo pelos seus óculos.

_Sim.

Antes que ele pudesse chegar até mim, recuei rapidamente, batendo meus cílios tantas vezes que quase fiquei tonta.

_Ótimo, te vejo amanhã.

Sem esperar por resposta, acelerei até o ponto de ônibus. Ainda assim, pude ouvir o grito de professora Macgonagal.

_ _Potter, vocês jogaram tinta no cabelo dos meninos do teatro de novo?_

Quando, finalmente, sentei-me em um dos bancos de couro do veículo, permiti-me soltar um suspiro de puro alívio. Amanhã. James Potter teria o inferno de mim, amanhã, e, se tudo der certo, ele vai estar me dispensando antes do encontro terminar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Eu voltei! Eu sei, não foi lá um capítulo muito emocionante, mas eu tenho que me lembrar que não dá pra escrever só James e Lily interagindo. Eu preciso –** _ **preciso**_ **– desenvolver os outros relacionamentos.**

 **Oh, meu Deus! Eu adorei os comentários de vocês! Eu não sabia que vocês eram tão vingativas, to assustada agora ;) Ta todo mundo querendo ver nosso Prongs sofrer, não é? Hohoho, ele vai!**

 **E o que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse encontro? Eu já adianto que teremos uma Lily afetada e, sim, frustrada.**

 _ **MaraudersForeverJily:**_ _Que bom que gostou! *-* Acha que Lily vai dar muito trabalho para James? Ele merece ;) Beeejs*_

 _ **Jubs Black:**_ _Eu acho que vou chorar! To tão feliz de te ver por aqui! *-* s2 Você me assusta com essa história de perseguição, mas eu ainda te amo! Kkkkkkk Não sofra! Estou resgatando você do orfanato agora mesmo! – mesentindodemais – Eu pretendo ir até o fim, não se preocupe! ;) Senti saudades de ti e dos seus comentários, gata! Beeejs*_

 _ **Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter:**_ _Continuei! ;) Bom te ver também, viu, senhorita? *-* Beeejs*_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Acho que seu nome não saiu – e eu ainda não sei como o site funciona completamente – mas... Bom te ver por aqui! ;) Certo, espero que a história corresponda ou até mesmo ultrapasse suas expectativas. Beeejs*_

 _ **Karinne:**_ _Eu devo confessar que é sempre bom ler seus comentários! *-* Muito estranho, né? Eu fiquei com um pouco de receio, mas, depois decidi dar a cara pra bater, quer dizer, eu já fiz a Lily_ _ **não**_ _ser mãe do Harry na outra fic... Pode ser mais estranho que isso? Kkkkkkkkkkk ;) Essa Tonks me diverte, principalmente pelo seu amor não correspondido pelo Remus... Pobre criança! Espero que a história te agrade muito, nega! E eu também amo esse filme – Matthew era muito charmoso (ainda é) – então, até o próximo. Beeejs*_

 _ **Thaty:**_ _Sim, esse filme é incrível! *-* Eeita, responsabilidade! Espero que você goste! :D Sério? O Severus não te causou estranheza nem nada? lol Sim, isso me deixa feliz! Beeejs*_

 _ **link:**_ _Heey, ouvir isso me agrada! Você tem razão, faz tempo que eu não venho com uma história, mas, espero que essa a agrade infinitamente. Sim! Meu Sev vai arrasar nesse lugar, só adianto! ;) Meu Deus, você é má... Não! Ele merece isso mesmo! Sofra, James, sofra... Por enquanto! Kkkkkkkk Malfoy, huh? Tenho algo especial para ele ^^ Oh, sim, James aprenderá sua lição, eu garanto. E sim, ele vai provar o gostinho dos ciúmes, mesmo que eles sejam bobos e infundados ;) Prometo fazer o máximo para arrasar no próximo (arrasar? To me sentindo com doze anos de novo). Beeejs, gata* (Okay, percebo que eu me dirigi a você como uma garota, mas, como seu nome é meio unissex para mim, gostaria de saber se minhas suposições estão corretas. Obrigada kkkkkkk)._


	3. O primeiro teste

_Que tal esse? Okay. E esse? Deus, Lily, ambos são horríveis, escolha um.

Balancei minha cabeça, insatisfeita. A roupa tinha de ser perfeita. Perfeitamente horrível. Tão ruim que faria Potter chorar, então, nada de roupas decotadas ou justas e nada de cores que se ajustassem ao meu cabelo. Eu precisava de algo laranja. E rosa. Dei uma olhadela rápida no relógio, ainda eram duas horas, mas minha preocupação era enorme, mesmo que Lene tivesse ensaiado comigo cerca de seis vezes. Vislumbrei a blusa alaranjada, de gola alta, que ganhei da tia Alfreda. Ela era neopentecostal e muito rigorosa ao se vestir, concedendo-me o mesmo privilégio na hora de me dar presentes. Não sei por que ainda não havia jogado essa coisa fora, mas, agora era grata. Viria bem a calhar. Escolhi um jeans azul, folgado e sapatilhas cor de rosa - que eram da minha prima Ally.

_Bem, finalmente? Nossa, tia Alfreda que te deu essa blusa horrível? Você deveria fazer uma cortina com ela depois.

_Vai ser seu presente de aniversário.

_Será o fim da nossa amizade - ela exclamou dramaticamente, jogando-se na minha cama. Eu ri, voltando a ligar o rádio e tentando decifrar o que a música dizia. Eu conseguia compreender russo em filmes infantis ou desenhos, mas em músicas aceleradas ou filmes mais adultos, era uma tortura.

Um barulho na porta me fez sorrir. Lene tentou suprimir as risadinhas, conforme começou a cantar junto. Em uma imitação pobre, tentei engrossar minha voz, arranhando minha garganta no processo. Pisquei para a morena na minha cama, sentando-me ao seu lado. Mais tarde, quando Lene desapareceu da minha casa, eu estava tomando café na cozinha. Ela tinha um encontro real hoje, com algum dos clientes que visitou o estúdio na semana. Ela me disse que ele era bonito e tinha tatuagens sexys. Mesmo que fosse verdade, eu sabia que ela fazia isso principalmente para desafiar seus pais. Ainda que não parecesse, Marlene era rica. Rica como os Malfoy e os Black, embora o dinheiro da família dela tivesse vindo, em sua maior parte, honestamente. Estava dando uma mordida deliciosa no meu lanche de presunto, maionese, ovo e batata palha quando meus pais adentraram na cozinha.

_Lily, que roupa horrível é aquela na sua cama?

Eu ri, revirando meus olhos.

_Tia Alfreda que me deu, pai.

Papai lançou um olhar acusador para mamãe e murmurou algo que soou como "É o seu lado da família louco". Ele tinha um ponto aí. Os dois estavam muito bem arrumados, como ocorria em todo sábado, para seu rotineiro encontro romântico. Mamãe até usava um vestido, o que sempre me surpreendia. Ela odiava saias. Como instrutora de uma academia, mamãe vivia de calças de ioga, o que era perturbador. Ela sempre dizia que meu pai não tinha nenhuma reclamação e isso o fazia corar de maneira espetacular. O cabelo dela estava solto, contrário ao que ocorria no decorrer da semana, e ela estava usando maquiagem.

_Você sempre pode doar para a caridade, Red. Ou jogar fora. Pare de me olhar assim, filha, é só um vestido.

Seu tom blasé me fez rir, principalmente porque eu sabia que ela estava fora da sua zona de conforto. Dei de ombros, dando uma boa mordida no meu sanduíche.

_Você está bonita, mãe - pisquei meus cílios para ela, ganhando um tapa na cabeça.

_Sua irmã vai ficar com Sev hoje, então está ok se você e Lene forem mesmo sair. Mas não com aquela roupa.

Assenti, entediada, ouvindo o velho discurso do meu pai para me cuidar, ligar se for necessário e carregar meu spray de pimenta na bolsa. Eu não sei por que ele achava que isso seria algum tipo de defesa, não contra alguém que tivesse uma arma pelo menos.

Após comer tudo, tomei um copo de suco e fui atrás de sobremesa. Era parte do meu plano estar satisfeita antes desse encontro, para que tudo acontecesse conforme eu planejei. Corri até meu quarto, fechando a porta e andando até minha gaveta preciosa. Após destrancá-la, tirei de lá meus pequenos tesouros, mantendo um ouvido em alerta. Não acho que qualquer um da minha casa soubesse sobre eles, porque eu tinha uma reputação a zelar. Petúnia usaria isso contra mim, era uma arma certeira e eu tinha que ter todo o cuidado do mundo para não deixá-la cair em mãos erradas, ou em qualquer uma, para ser exata.

Era um pouco mais das cindo quando fui tomar banho. Após me trocar, prendi meu cabelo em uma trança, olhando para meu reflexo no espelho. Deus, eu estava horrível. Aquela blusa nunca, nunca mais deveria ser usada. Esfreguei o espelho embaçado, detendo-me em partes da minha imagem. Veja bem, não me irritava mais ter a aparência que eu tinha, mesmo que, durante anos, eu tenha odiado meu cabelo e minhas sardas. Mesmo que eu tenha desejado ser como Tuney. Lembro-me bem que isso mudou numa aula de história, quando o professor leu que as mulheres ruivas, na idade média, eram vistas com desconfiança. Elas tinha alta probabilidade de serem bruxas. Nem mesmo a figura de uma queimando em uma fogueira me fez recuar. Eu gostei da ideia de ser considerada uma bruxa. Depois disso, veio filmes como Valente. E a protagonista, Merida, me fez criar uma empatia. Hoje, eu gostava do meu cabelo e também das minhas sardas. Eu gostava de quem eu era. Eu gostava das minhas semelhanças com mamãe.

Sorri ao pensar nela. Ela e papai haviam se conhecido na academia, depois de papai ter se formado em Hogwarts. Ele era muito inteligente e sensível, mamãe nos disse que seu nariz estava sempre enterrado em um livro, compenetrado. Ele tinha ido para acompanhar tio Mike, o irmão dele. Tio Mike flertou com mamãe - _eeeeeca_ -, mas ela não se interessou por ele. Mamãe gosta de dizer que foi amor à primeira vista, mas meu pai sempre nega com a cabeça quando ela diz isso. Papai trabalhava em um banco, não qualquer banco. Ele era funcionário de Charles Potter. Sim, o pai de James Potter, embora eu não precise dizer, não com eles compartilhando o mesmo sobrenome. Antes de ser aceita em Hogwarts, eu vi Potter em uma dessas confraternizações do banco e, acredite em mim, eu posso ter antipatizado com ele imediatamente. O sr. Potter foi simpático e sua esposa era muito bonita e delicada, mas o filho deles... Eu o vi flertando com Diane, ainda que o namorado dela estivesse do outro lado do salão. Ela não o rejeitou, porém. Vadia. Você não fica com alguém se já tem um namorado, só dizendo. É claro, eu não sou idiota, sei que há casos em que nem o homem ou a mulher são vagabundos porque fizeram algo assim, mas há casos e casos. Enfim, eles estavam naquele negócio nojento de flertar quando Diane sugeriu que Potter deveria procurar uma menina solteira. E ela olhou para mim. A prostituta não estava querendo me humilhar, ela só queria que Potter assegurasse a ela que ele não tinha olhos para mais ninguém. Tudo bem. Potter apenas olhou na minha direção. E riu.

Então, talvez, eu queira me vingar. Sim, o que há de errado? Aqui não é um romance de Jane Austen, eu não vou agir só porque meu orgulho está ferido. Não, eu vou, mas nós não somos Elizabeth Bennet e Mr. Darcy. Não, eu até posso ser Lizzie, mas Potter é mais como Collins. Ou Wickhann. Se fosse um romance Austen, minha irmã seria Lydia. Balancei minha cabeça, saindo de meu estupor. Coloquei minhas sapatilhas, pronta para esperar por Potter e abri a porta. Dei um gritinho quando vi Tonks e Sev na minha cama, jogando Uno. Deus do céu, como essa menina tinha entrado na minha casa? Ela estava usando uma touca verde, com um desenho bem mal feito do Shrek nele, seu cabelo castanho caindo em uma cascata torta. Sev, por sua vez, tinha seus olhos escuros em cima dela, injuriados, assim como a careta que ele lhe lançava.

_Você está roubando! Não tem como alguém ter cinco Compra Quatro. Eu não quero mais jogar! - Sev empurrou as cartas para cima dela, seu rosto esquentando consideravelmente.

Tonks bufou, dando-lhe um olhar mordaz.

_Se você não sabe brincar, sai do playground.

_Que diabos vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto? E como você, pequena psicopata, entrou aqui?

Ao invés de responder, Tonks me lançou um olhar horrorizado. Bem, se Potter agisse assim também, a noite caminharia para o sucesso. Sev viu a reação dela e, confuso, voltou-se para mim. Ele abriu a boca, sua expressão uma mistura de horror e confusão.

_O que você está usando, Lily? É atroz.

_Não se importem comigo! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Sev me olhou em confusão, levantando-se da cama.

_Como assim, jovem padawan? A ladra aqui disse que era sua amiga, aí eu disse a ela que você não tinha pirralhos como amigos...

_ _Você também é um pirralho!_

_... Mas ela não quis me ouvir, então eu a deixei entrar.

Revirei meus olhos, exasperada.

_Você não pode deixar as pessoas entrarem assim, Sev! Ela podia ser uma assassina.

Seu desdém foi visível na forma como ele pronunciou "tsc". Isso fez Tonks se indignar, andando até ele e dando de dedo em seu peito. Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça, perguntando-me brevemente se eu poderia ter parado em um universo paralelo. Ou em um programa do National Geographic.

_Eu poderia ser uma assassina se eu quisesse!

_Você está no caminho certo, então, já que já é uma ladra.

Eu gritei. Realmente gritei, sabendo que meus olhos deveriam estar quase saindo das órbitas. Saiu como "Aaaaaaaaaah, calem-se, estúpidos!". Essas crianças iriam me matar.

_Você, fale de uma vez o que está fazendo aqui. E, Sev, pegue essas cartas ou eu vou roubar Bob.

_Bob? Quem é Bob?

_Não! Isso é tão injusto. A culpa é dela.

Dei a eles meu melhor olhar de gelo, sem falar nada. Depois de um tempo, meu irmão fez o que mandei, saindo do meu quarto com um olhar cortante em direção à nossa convidada. Tão logo eu e Tonks ficamos sozinhas, ela abriu um enorme sorriso, tão brilhante que iluminou toda a sua feição, fazendo-a ficar adorável de uma maneira estranha. Com um gesto, incentivei-a a falar.

_Como assim, por que eu estou aqui? Isso é óbvio, eu tive de vir para ajudá-la.

_Como você poderia me ajudar, Tonks?

O olhar que ela me dirigiu fez minhas bochechas esquentarem. Era como se ela estivesse questionando minha capacidade intelectual.

_Eu sou prima do James, posso falar muito sobre ele.

Vendo o relógio, percebi que nós não teríamos muito tempo para isso. Antes que pudesse respondê-la, uma mensagem chegou no meu celular. Pensei imediatamente em Marlene, mas não era ela.

 **"Onde é sua casa? Eu não sei onde buscá-la".**

Como Potter tinha conseguido meu número? Merda, já era hora. Mordi meu lábio, sentindo-me subitamente ansiosa.

_Sim, mas não dá tempo. Eu falo com você amanhã, okay?

Ela se exasperou, seus olhos do tamanho de duas pires.

_Não, espere, você precisa da minha ajuda! - vendo-me correr para terminar minha produção, ela desistiu - só... Só troque de blusa, então.

Parei, minha mão congelada no caminho de pegar uma luva. A blusa era a melhor parte.

_Por quê?

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo muito mais velha do que realmente era.

_James vai levá-la a um restaurante chique. Isso aí não vai envergonhá-lo, mas sim você.

Hesitei. A blusa era meu trunfo, mas, por outro lado, Tonks conhecia Potter melhor do que eu. Assenti rapidamente, tirando-a e escolhendo uma preta, de lantejoulas. Foi presente da tia Pep, um que eu também não havia usado ainda.

_Certo, obrigada. Vejo você amanhã, não espere por mim como uma psicopata. Não quero acender a luz e dar de cara com você na minha cama.

Ela apenas revirou seus olhos, seus lábios juntando em um beicinho. Eu não tinha mais tempo. Não queria que Potter viesse me encontrar em casa, isso poderia ser uma arma para ele, mais tarde.

Já fora de casa, mandei-lhe uma mensagem.

" **Encontre-me no shopping Claros Montes. E seja rápido".**

 **~O~**

Eu o vi primeiro. Em frente ao Chili Beans, eu o observei caminhar até mim. Ele usava jeans preto, uma camisa branca e um cardigã azul por cima. Quem usava cardigã? Revirei meus olhos, quase vomitando em minha boca quando o vi sorrir para uma das lojistas. Potter não era tão volúvel quanto Black - achei melhor não usar a palavra "prostituto" de novo - mas ele tinha a sua quota. O rapaz deu uma parada quando começou a sair com Megahn, mas, depois de todo mundo descobrir que ela o traia com Regulus Black, as coisas ficaram feias. Obviamente, ele também descobriu com todo mundo e, deixe-me dizer, não foi bonito. Mas foi hilário. Era divertido ver a garota correr atrás dele, dizendo que aquilo não tinha significado nada. Sim, e daí que ela foi dar para o irmão do melhor amigo do seu namorado? Uma tragédia digna de Shakespeare. Por mais que eu detestasse Potter, a ex-namorada dele o superava. A garota era nojenta. Semana passada, ninguém ficou surpreso quando saiu a história sobre ela e Zabini. Ela estava indo para pegar toda a turma do Malfoy. Nojento.

Respirei fundo, inalando um pouco de coragem junto. Okay, Lene, eu me lembro. Aja como Tuney. Seja a perfeita garota enjoada e grudenta. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso.

_Hey, James! Aqui!

Ele imediatamente desviou sua atenção da lojista, mantendo o mesmo sorriso para mim.

_Lily, você está muito bonita.

 _"Quieta, dócil e sem sal"_. Uhum. Eu ri como se ele tivesse me contado uma ótima piada, enlaçando seu braço. Sua expressão de surpresa foi impagável.

_Oh, James, obrigada. Você não estava pensando o mesmo quando olhou para aquela lojista sem sal, não é? - sim, isso fez seus olhos se estreitarem - eu sou muito ciumenta. Você não gostaria de descobrir.

Ele ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, mas logo riu, guiando-me Deus sabe para onde.

_Tão ruim assim?

Assenti gravemente, piscando em sua direção.

_Eu teria que matá-lo. Ou quebrar algum membro seu - ele riu mais um vez - sério, foi o que fiz com meu último namorado.

Uma ingestão.

_Uh, verdade? O que ele fez?

Acenei com a mão em um gesto de descaso. Nós já estávamos fora do shopping. A noite estava bem escura, sem estrelas ou lua, se não houvesse eletricidade, nós estaríamos num enorme breu.

_Isso não importa. Aonde nós vamos?

Ele me indicou um carro em questão. Era... Não sei qual era a marca, mas ele era prateado e bonito, eu acho. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, não que Potter pudesse ver, quando ele abriu a porta para mim. Tentando jogar as grandes cartas, eu vejo, mas era inútil. Abrir portas para mim ou qualquer coisa desse tipo não estava na minha lista de preferências.

_Ao Palladio.

Nunca pisei nesse restaurante, mas conhecia sua fama de longe. Quem quisesse uma reserva, precisava de muita antecedência, mas acho que as portas costumam se abrir para famílias como a de Potter. Deve ser fenomenal ter tanto dinheiro.

_Uau! Isso é incrível, James! - outra risadinha - sempre quis comer lá.

Nope. Eu era uma garota do cachorro quente, sempre fui. Mas minha reação entusiasmada - e convincente - pareceu agradá-lo de todo. Deus, Potter, você é tão fácil.

Nós nos dirigimos para lá e eu me recostei no banco do carro, ligando o rádio. _The Long Road_ começou a tocar, do Pearl Jam, uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Fechei meus olhos, apreciando a batida.

_Você gosta de Pearl Jam? - sua voz me despertou de forma quase abrupta. Sua mão estava no volante e foi quando percebi que Potter tinha mãos bonitas, delicadas. Elas eram mais bonitas do que as minhas, o que era muito injusto.

Não que uma garota como Tuney não pudesse gostar de Pearl Jam, mesmo que minha irmão não o fizesse, mas eu queria que Potter não tivesse nada em comum com a pseudo-eu. Ignorei seu tom surpreso e incrédulo, contendo a vontade de dizer que ele não deveria ser tão estúpido e cético.

_Quem? Pensei que fosse do One Direction.

Potter murmurou alguma coisa, mas baixo demais para que eu pudesse entendê-lo. Nada contra One Direction, só que... Não.

O resto do caminho foi mais ou menos assim. Ele perguntou sobre meu filme favorito, o qual eu também não respondi com a verdade. Era dificíl decidir qual era o melhor, dado que havia muitos, mas " _As patricinhas de Beverly Hills_ " não entrava na minha lista, mesmo que essa tenha sido minha resposta. No final, Potter continuou sem saber sequer um pouco sobre mim, ainda que ele achasse que o fizesse. O filme favorito dele era _"Os infiltrados"_ , o que ganhou meu selo de aprovação silencioso. Esse filme, que era um remake, era excelente, lembro-me de assisti-lo, de madrugada, e ter ficado quase incapacitada de dormir depois. Igual ao que aconteceu com " _Suspiria_ ", embora este tivesse me mantido acordada por motivos diferentes: medo.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao Palladio. Esperei que Potter viesse abrir minha porta, dando um sorriso tão enorme que senti minhas bochechas doerem. Ele me deu um olhar estranho, mas suas feições estavam recompostas rapidamente. A hostess, uma loira enjoada, flertou descaradamente com Potter. É óbvio que ele era conhecido aqui, pessoas ricas. Hump! Potter sorriu para a loira, Julie, e perguntou sobre nossa mesa. O olhar que ela me deu disse muito. Em resposta, arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção, enviando-lhe meu melhor olhar da morte. Acredite em mim quando digo que eu era realmente boa nisso. Meu sorriso mudou para o sinistro. Sim, vadia, você não vai flertar com meu encontro, mesmo que... Espere. Isso pode ser bom. Voltei a sorrir com simpatia, finalmente chegando à nossa mesa.

Dei uma olhada no cardápio, fingindo-me alheia ao que acontecia. Bom Deus, o que diabos eram esses pedidos? Por favor, que não venha nenhum peixe cru. Ou uma rã. Hey, pessoas comem isso, eu já vi. Por cima do objeto em minhas mãos, percebi Potter e a hostess sorrindo um para o outro. Mordi meu lábio, rindo baixinho. Isso atraiu a atenção dos dois.

_Oh, não se preocupem comigo, mas, se você já terminou de flertar com meu encontro, eu gostaria de fazer o pedido.

Não ria, Lily, não ria. Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram novamente. Já foram quantas vezes essa noite? Sucesso, sucesso, eu sinto o seu cheiro. A hostess, por outro lado, ficou praticamente roxa. Sinto por usá-la assim, espere, não, eu não sinto. Era bom que ela não desse em cima dos clientes. Aposto que se eu jogasse água nela, iria evaporar. Revirei meus olhos diante desse pensamento.

_É claro, desculpe, eu não...

Novamente o meu gesto de descaso.

_Não precisa ficar apavorada! Eu não vou reclamar com o gerente, dessa vez. Afinal, a culpa não é toda sua, não é, _Jamesy?_

Eu tinha que tirar uma foto da cara de Potter! Era impagável. O que Tuney diria para seu encontro se ele flertasse com outra garota? Canalize Petúnia, Lily, canalize sua irmã louca e desmiolada.

_Se você não me acha bonita o suficiente, Jamesy, por que me chamou para sair? O que está errado comigo? São os meus dentes ou as minhas sardas, que eu sei que você acha que parecem ferrugem.

Porra, Hollywood aqui vou eu, exijo atuar junto com Tom Hiddleston, aquele tudo de bom.

_Lily, o que... Não! - Potter respirou fundo, piscando algumas vezes e virando-se para a hostess - você poderia nos dar alguns minutos? Obrigado.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, curiosa para saber como Potter se sairia dessa. Nem prestei atenção na prosti... na garçonete, minha concentração toda focada no que meu "encontro" diria. Quase pulei da cadeira quando ele tomou minha mão na sua.

_Lily, sinto muito se pareceu que eu estava flertando, mas juro a você que não estava. Eu costumo ser amigável assim e peço desculpas se isso a ofendeu - ele jogou a culpa em mim, o menino era bom - além disso, eu a chamei para sair, como você bem disse, o que demonstra que acho você bonita mais do que o suficiente. E suas sardas são charmosas. Você acredita em mim, ruiva?

Estreitei meus olhos diante do seu apelido, mas conformada. Eu estava diante de um oponente digno e ele se recusava a cair na primeira jogada, contudo, tudo bem, eu nunca fui uma desistente.

_É claro - pense em coisas tristes, pense em coisas tristes. "Eu vejo gente morta"; Jack e Rose no Titanic; Leonardo Di Caprio morrendo em quase todos os seus filmes. Sim! Meus olhos finalmente marejaram - sinto muito por duvidar de você, Jamesy.

A sua careta foi visível. Bem, Jamesy é pior do que ruiva, acho que é mais um ponto para mim, então.

Nós finalmente fizemos nossos pedidos, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor ideia do que pedi, apenas rezando para não vir nada cru ou vivo. Ou ovas de peixe porque, acredite em mim, caviar pode ser chique, mas é muito nojento. Potter tagarelou por algum tempo, mas eu tratei de interromper suas frases quando ele se empolgava. Sempre com uma pergunta estúpida ou uma observação desnecessária, a expressão impaciente dele foi meu deleite. James Potter não me chamaria de jeito nenhum para um novo encontro.

Depois que nossos pratos chegaram - e não havia nada cru! -, eu alcancei o bolso da minha calça. Havia mais um teste para meu encontro. Pude ver o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando ele viu as duas alianças que eu segurava. Elas eram meio feias, mas foram baratíssimas. Como ele fez anteriormente, eu segurei sua mão, adotando uma expressão solene.

_Jamesy, conforme esse encontro passou, eu percebi que você é mesmo minha alma gêmea. Quer dizer, é óbvio que nós somos perfeitos juntos, não é? - ele assentiu, seus olhos ainda pregados nas alianças - eu vim preparada. Você usaria essa aliança, Jamesy, para mostrar que está tão envolvido nessa relação quanto eu?

Preparei-me para a queda dele, pois, não havia chance alguma de Potter concordar com isso. Nem mesmo quando ele e Megahn namoraram, houve aliança envolvida. Talvez basquete fosse importante para ele, mas não tanto. Deus sabe que eu estava lhe imprimindo uma tortura incomensurável.

Seu sorriso me pegou desprevenida. Era muito diferente do seu usual, simpático e enfadonho, mas sim selvagem, de lobo, agressivo. Ele pegou uma das alianças, colocando-a na sua mão direita. Minha boca caiu por dois segundos até que me lembrei que deveria expressar felicidade e não surpresa. Maldição! Por essa eu não esperava. Ser capitão daquele time ridículo deveria ser a vida dele afinal. Ele passou essa dita mão pelo seu cabelo, desfazendo toda a ordem que havia, e seu sorriso voltou ao normal e não parecia mais que ele tentaria me matar ou algo assim. Foquei meus olhos em sua mandíbula, observando alguns fios rebeldes aparecendo. Ele tinha uma mandíbula bonita, se eu pudesse dizer. Não que Potter fosse feio, quer dizer, ele não era Black, mas, havia algo naquela mandíbula e nos olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes, saindo dos meus pensamentos. Eu acabei de dizer que Potter era bonito? Não era grande coisa.

_Seria meu prazer, Lily. Você não vai colocar a sua?

Olhei com horror para a aliança que eu segurava. Merda, isso não estava indo bem. Sorri com dificuldade, imitando sua ação anterior. Assim que o fiz, levantei-me de supetão.

_Bem, foi um prazer, Jamesy. A gente se vê na escola.

_O quê? Espere ai, ruiva - ignorei a sensação esquisita quando ele segurou meu cotovelo - eu levo você. Por que você está fugindo?

O seu divertimento era evidente. O problema é que eu não poderia passar mais nenhum segundo com ele, precisava reorganizar meus planos, meu método, porque o atual não estava funcionando.

_Não é necessário - desvencilhei-me do seu aperto - minha amiga mora uma rua à frente.

_Então eu a levo até lá - ele voltou a pegar no meu braço - não discuta.

Bufei, meus pensamentos longe de como Tuney agiria.

_Não seja tão mandão, Potter, isso não é charmoso.

Ele riu, guiando-me para fora do restaurante após agradecer e pagar. O quê? Eu, com certeza, não iria dividir a conta. Lá fora, sem Potter segurando meu braço, pude respirar fundo, retomando um pouco da minha consciência. Pude ver a casa de Lene daqui, ou edifício, para ser precisa. Cada piso era enorme e continha apenas um apartamento. Comecei a andar, com Potter ao meu lado, parecendo estranhamente confuso.

_Potter, huh?

Dei de ombros.

_Eu fiquei irritada.

Isso o fez bufar, atraindo toda a minha atenção.

_O que isso quer dizer?

_Como assim?

Revirei meus olhos, perguntando-me se ele estava sendo obtuso de propósito. Não era possível que ele fosse tão lesado, era? E onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não era assim que deveria estar agindo, mas, honestamente, toda essa atuação drenou as minhas forças. Eu só queria deitar e assistir a algum filme bacana, ou série.

_Não se faça de idiota. Por que você fez isso - bufei como ele fez - quando eu disse que fiquei irritada?

Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, expondo-me, o brilho nos olhos de Potter era um aviso que para que voltasse a agir como antes. No entanto, eu queria brigar, arrancar algum sangue dele, fazê-lo chorar.

_Isso quis dizer, ruiva, que eu pude perceber que você estava irritada. E isso foi um eufemismo.

Antes que pudesse responder a esse estranho comentário, vislumbrei Lene esperando por mim. Eu havia mandado uma mensagem a ela, mais cedo, rezando para que minha amiga já estivesse em casa. Não conseguiria aguentar uma viagem de carro com James Potter, eu já tive o suficiente desse arrogante, obrigada.

_Marlene?

Olhei para Potter, espantada, mas depois dei de ombros. É óbvio que eles já deviam ter se visto, dado que as famílias de ambos eram ricas e influentes. Lene estava usando um vestido dourado, provavelmente vindo do seu "namorado", e me deu um olhar cúmplice, antes de se voltar para Potter.

_Eu me lembro de você - Potter ficou ainda mais branco que o normal, ele estava pálido - você e seu amigo tentaram dar em cima de mim na última festa.

Ver minha melhor amiga foi o suficiente para me fazer voltar ao jogo. Eu tinha deixado uma lacuna para Potter agir antes, mas isso estava prestes a mudar. Minha mente trabalhou rapidamente no material que Marlene me jogou. Com fúria, voltei-me para Potter, tirando a aliança e a jogando em cima dele.

_Como você pode, Jamesy? Eu achei que essa aliança significasse alguma coisa pra você. Isso explica por que você não tira os olhos da minha melhor amiga - isso era digno de uma novela mexicana - eu não posso suportar essa dor! É óbvio que você só está se divertindo comigo, eu não sou boa o suficiente para você, não é?

_Lily...

_Não! Não posso falar sobre isso agora. Adeus, Jamesy, você fez meu coração sangrar.

Lene me puxou rapidamente para dentro, ignorando o protesto de Potter. Respirei aliviada, por fim, mas a preocupação não me deixou. Potter sabia como brincar nesse jogo, ele sabia como jogar bem mais do que eu, então, minhas táticas tinham de mudar. Tonks tinha razão, eu precisava dela. Virei-me para Lene, duas coisas importantes rondando minha cabeça.

_Preciso de um cachorro quente - anunciei minha prioridade - e de Tonks. Lene, Potter não é um novato.

E minha próxima hora foi gasta no relato do meu encontro e na forma como Potter sabia lidar bem com meu comportamento. Muito bem, excepcionalmente bem.

Droga, isso acaba de ficar tão complicado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **O que acharam do encontro deles? Nunca subestimem o inimigos, meus caros, isso é um erro. E sobre a outra vez, na festa do banco, quando os dois se viram? James não foi nada lisonjeiro. Então, como a ruiva deve proceder com nosso querido Potter agora? ;) Só digo uma coisa, esses dois não vão conseguir passar pelos encontros deles sem discutir.**

 **O próximo será um pouco diferente, mas, deem uma chance. Ele não será POV James, contudo, vai mostrar bem o lado dele.**

 **Gente do céu, esses dias eu não vi a declaração da JK de que o Harry era para ter acabado com a Hermione? O que vocês acharam disso? Eu acho que ela foi meio infeliz jogando isso assim, os fãs HH devem ter ficado loucos. Eu sou HG, mas gosto é gosto. O que não dá pra aceitar é gente dizendo que a Hermione não deveria ter ficado com o Rony porque ele é burro - oi? desde quando? - e que a Ginny é uma sem sal. Quem diz isso é porque nunca leu os livros, né? Faz favor! E eu fico louca kkkkkkkk principalmente porque a Ginny é uma das minhas favoritas, junto com o Harry, o Draco, os gêmeos e Sirius (e o Carlinhos, que deveria casar comigo. Mexer com dragões? Isso é muito sexy).**

 _ **MaraudersForeverJily**_ _: O que achou do plano da Lily? E do encontro deles? Só adianto que ela terá que mudar isso e bastante ;) Obg, gata*_

 _ **Lally Sads**_ _: Que bom que está gostando! O que achou desse? Beeejs*_

 _ **Stra. Dark Nat**_ _: Obg! *-* Realmente, numa situação dessas não dá pra ler drama ou angst (^^). kkkkkkkkkkkk to guardando um papel especial pro Sev e, sim, ele vai importunar o James. Muito. Sim, você vai perceber, provavelmente no próximo, que o James é um idiota, um charmoso, mas ainda um idiota e um crianção... Nada que a Lily não impulsione a mudar ;) Tonks é top mesmo e a obsessão dela com o Remus ainda vai render... O que achou do encontro deles? Ah, acredite, Lily vai ficar muito louca daqui pra frente, James ai ter um trabalhão. Não se preocupe, não vou esquecer. Palavra de escoteiro lol Beeeejs*_

 _ **Karinne**_ _: Então, James vai sofrer sim, mas, não se preocupe, ele também vai dar trabalho kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu sei, sou muito louca arriscando os personagens assim, ainda bem que deu certo :O Tonks é ótima! Ah, sim, a obsessão dela com o Remus vai render e muito. Pobre Remus, não deve ser fácil ter uma criança como Tonks atrás dele ;) Obg, gata, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beeejs*_

 _ **Clara Reis**_ _: Heey, bom te ver! :D Jura? Eu também os adoro, é tão legal vê-los se apaixonar pelas pessoas que juraram odiar, tipo a Elizabeth dizendo que Darcy seria o último homem da terra com a qual ela se envolveria... HOHOHO. Tonks arrasa mesmo! *-* Beeejs*_

 _ **link**_ _: Eu gosto de todos! Doces, chá quentinho e pugs! *-* kkkkkkkkkkk Estou lisonjeada, juro. E depois desse capítulo e essa interação entre o Sev e a Tonks? Te juro que não tinha pensado nisso, mas, agora que você falou... Posso dar essa inovada aí! Nope. Ele usa all star e está planejando dominar o mundo com a química ;) kkkkkkkkkkk A gente não quer ver o James sofrer muito, né? Ninguém gosta dele ser um mala, mas ninguém quer vê-lo se machucar. Não dá, ele é muito querido. Ah, sim, não se preocupe com isso, James terá ciúmes, deixe ele descobrir alguns dos garotos ao redor da ruiva e ele vai imediatamente parar de flertar por aí, o safado. O que achou do encontro, afinal? Muito ruim, meia boca, bonzinho? Uhm... Isso é mesmo uma boa ideia, vou guardá-la na minha seção cerebral de histórias para fanfics ;) Sim! Malfoy merece sofrer e ele vai! Não será algo de uma vez só, mas sim um conjunto de ações! MUAHAHAHA, esse loiro não perde por esperar! Verdade isso aí, minha prima de 13 anos sabe mais coisas sujas do que eu e isso é assustador. Então, eu acertei! Ah, nada de errado em se vestir assim (eu também, minha cara, eu também). Lene e Sirius? É claro que terá um flerte entre eles ^^ Beeeeejs, gata*_


	4. Mudança de planos - parte 1

Ele era tão perfeito. Os olhos cinzas, cheios de promessas e segredos, o cabelo liso descendo até os ombros, os quais pareciam ser muito macios. Seu queixo quadrado, com alguns fios rebeldes, transmitiam a imagem de força e beleza. Ele era incrível, com aquele corpo escultural e aquele rosto sedutor. Ele era Sirius Black e Petúnia estava apaixonada por ele desde o momento em que o viu. Ela não pode lutar contra, foi impossível não cair para aquela beleza impressionante. A loira sabia que não era a única, a maioria das garotas tinham uma queda pelo herdeiro dos Black e, no começo, ela era apenas mais uma entre tantas. Mas, diferente das outras, Petúnia observava. Talvez fosse meio perseguidor - e era - mas ela queria muito saber mais sobre ele, tudo, ela queria saber tudo.

Hoje era mais um dia qualquer. Ela acordou ao som de _"Invincible",_ muito relaxada e sem nenhum sentimento em especial. Era um dia comum. Ela iria arrumar seu cabelo, jogando-o de lado, passaria rímel, blush, batom e lápis, aperfeiçoando seu rosto - porque, sim ela sabia, ela não era nenhuma mulher fatal - buscando quase de maneira inconsciente que, finalmente, Sirius a notasse. Depois, ela iria tomar café, discutir com Sev sobre Bob - o lagarto de estimação que os dois compartilhavam -, se irritar com as brincadeiras dele e de sua irmã mais nova, Lily. A aberração. Não que Petúnia a odiasse - as duas eram irmãs afinal de contas -, mas elas realmente não se davam bem. Primeiro havia essa questão da ruiva ser amaldiçoada, só isso explicava todos os acidentes nos aniversários, depois, sua irmã era satanista, por mais que a mãe delas não aceitasse isso. E, as duas eram muito diferentes. Lily era perfeita. Com notas altas, comportamento perfeito, pelo menos na frente de outras pessoas, o cabelo ruivo cacheado, o qual lhe dava um ar de mistério.

O café da manhã não foi diferente. A seguir, ela saiu para encontrar Alexi, sua melhor amiga desde sempre. A amiga tinha carta e um carro e as duas sempre iam juntas para a escola. Quando elas estavam perto do estacionamento, Alexi virou-se para ela, curiosidade estampada em suas feições.

_E então, Lily disse alguma coisa? Sobre o encontro com James, é claro. Ela é tão sortuda!

Petúnia fez um barulho de desdém. Ela tinha certeza de que James estava enfeitiçado. Se ele visse como a irmã dela era naturalmente, ele nunca quereria sair com ela. Por isso, ela tinha certeza que a ruiva havia jogado um feitiço nele durante seus rituais.

_Não, você sabe que nós não falamos sobre isso. Só espero que tenha sido horrível, James não sabe no que ele está se metendo.

Alexi assentiu gravemente. Por ser a melhor amiga de Petúnia, ela havia passado algum tempo com Lily Evans e, sim, a ruiva era uma mão cheia de problemas. Tão perfeita na superfície, mas uma louca na profundidade.

_Você não acha que nós deveríamos avisá-lo? Poderíamos falar com Sirius talvez...

Por mais que Petúnia quisesse falar com Sirius, ela não achava que essa fosse a melhor ideia.

_Vamos esperar um pouco - foi sua resposta enquanto saia do carro - ele pode só querer dar uns amassos, você sabe. Se isso persistir, porém, eu vou intervir.

A outra concordou com ela, embora meio relutante. Era engraçado as duas estarem apaixonada pelo mesmo cara, porém, elas tinham um acordo. A amizade iria prevalecer e se Sirius quisesse sair com uma delas, a outra tinha de aceitar. Esse dia ainda não havia chegado, contudo.

Hogwarts era um bom lugar para se estudar, Petúnia sabia disso. Ela tinha sorte por ser uma jogadora de volei muito boa, suas notas nunca seriam altas o suficiente para ganhar uma bolsa por causa delas. Atuando como líbero, ela era uma das melhores da liga juvenil e isso não eram palavras dela e sim opinião geral. Não só por causa disso, embora fosse de grande ajuda, Petúnia se dava bem com a maioria dos colegas. Ela e o time eram muito unidos, havia algumas amigas no meio das líderes de torcida, embora Megahn fosse sua inimiga declarada. As duas se odiaram desde o primeiro dia, o oposto do que ela sentiu por Sirius Black, mas Petúnia não tinha culpa se a outra era uma completa vadia. Não tinha mesmo. Megahn tinha o melhor namorado possível e decidiu que ele não era o suficiente para satisfazê-la. Isso e ela era insuportável, uma esnobe completa.

As aulas passaram normalmente. Petúnia tinha uma dificuldade razoável em gramática e a professa, McGonagall, era muito severa, tendo confiscado seu celular inúmeras vezes, inclusive. Não ajudava que Lily sempre se saísse bem em todas as matérias, isso sempre a tinha irritado, ainda mais porque Severus também obtinha notas altas, sendo que ela era a única ue apresentava dificuldades sérias na escola. Depois de ver sua irmã se refugiar para um dos cantos do refeitório, ela observou como James tentou se aproximar dela. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Por que ele estaria afim da sua irmã? Ela era uma aberração. Seu interesse aumentou ao ver Lily sorrir de forma afetada.

 _Que diabos?_

Lily nunca sorria daquele jeito e que biquinho era aquele que ela estava fazendo? Antes que Petúnia pudesse se aprofundar em reflexões, ela sentiu alguém trombar em si. Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar Megahn com uma expressão de falso pesar. É claro que a outra não estava sozinha, algumas de suas amigas estavam com ela, assim como seu mais recente namorado, da turma do Malfoy. Às vezes, Petúnia torcia para que a loira pegasse uma DST, seria muito bem feito.

_Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Chase?

Megahn riu, o som de hiena machucando seus ouvidos e provocando ânsias de vômito. Alexi já estava ao seu lado, pronta para defendê-la ou lançar algum insulto, assim como as outras meninas do volei. Katara era a mais assustadora, com seus dois metros, e ninguém se metia com elas quando essa jogadora estava presente.

_Diga para a sua irmã, Evans, que ela deve ficar longe do meu namorado.

Petúnia e Lily poderiam não se dar bem, mas ela nunca deixaria umazinha como Megahn falar assim. Petúnia olhou para suas unhas por alguns segundos, ignorando a ferocidade das palavras da outra. Alguns dias atrás ninguém sabia que ela e Lily eram irmãs, as pessoas estavam fazendo sua lição de casa, pelo visto. E Tuney não sabia se gostava disso.

_Primeiro, ele não é mais seu namorado, vadia. Eu acho que ele foi bem claro quando você tentou se aproximar dele depois de ter brincado com Regulus Black. Além disso, não me dê ordens, você não é rainha de nada, nem mesmo capitã das líderes você é.

Alexi assoviou logo em seguida, algumas das meninas gritando " _chupa essa, Chase_ ". Megahn não parecia afetada de forma alguma, contudo. Serena, uma de suas amigas, estava sussurrando em seu ouvido e um sorriso triunfante se instalou no rosto da loira.

_Bem, o que você saberia sobre relacionamentos, Evans? Você nunca teve um namorado e Sirius nunca vai sair com você. Eu sei, ele dizia isso sempre.

Aquilo era golpe baixo. Tocar no nome de Sirius Black perto de Petúnia era muito cruel. Esta, por sua vez, tentou engolir a vontade de bater no rosto de Megahn, soltando algumas respirações profundas. Finalmente, sentindo o aperto suave de Alexi em seu braço, Tuney sentiu que iria ficar bem. Ela não iria perder a calma e rachar a cabeça chata da outra ao meio. Ela não iria, isso poderia lhe causar uma suspensão.

_Esse golpe não funciona, Chase. E agora saia daqui, você está poluindo meu ar.

As duas trocaram um último olhar hostil antes da loira se afastar. Petúnia voltou a comer, conversando animadamente com suas colegas, procurando por sua irmã, mas esta estava mais uma vez sozinha. Ela sentiu algumas respirações afiadas e de repente a mesa estava em completo silêncio. Foi com esturpor, confusão e felicidade que ela se virou para encontrar Sirius Black. Ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito, completamente irresistível.

_A gente pode se falar mais tarde, Tuney?

Atordoada, Petúnia apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco. Ela não poderia falar por mais que quisesse, tinha certeza de que sua voz não sairia. Ela viu, com admiração absoluta, Sirius se afastar com toda a sua beleza e perfeição.

_Sua sortuda! - Alexi guinchou, um pouco de inveja em suas feições. Petúnia não a culpava, qualquer garota sentiria inveja da namorada de Sirius Black, mesmo que ela não fosse namorada dele. Ainda.

 **~O~**

Ele tinha um problema. Um problema enorme. Gigantesco.

Desde aquele encontro estranho, a cabeça de James estava se contorcendo em um nó. Ele tentou falar com Lily Evans hoje, segunda-feira, mas a ruiva se recusou a ouvi-lo e pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada por ele estar usando a aliança. Ele nem se tocou de que estava mexendo em seu cabelo enquanto se lembrava de como ela ordenou - ela ordenou! - que ele tirasse "essa coisa estúpida do dedo". Porra. Tinha algo muito errado ali, ele sentiu. A sensação estranha já estava em seu nariz quando eles saíram juntos no sábado, mas, agora, depois que ela mudou de atitude completamente, a ponta do seu nariz parecia estar sendo eletrocutada.

Veja bem, James Potter não tinha problemas com garotas. É claro que ele não era um garanhão, porém, quando ele quis realmente uma garota, ele conseguia, mesmo que usasse todas as armas grandes. Depois do seu catastrófico namoro com Megahn Chase, ele decidiu que era melhor permanecer solteiro por um longo tempo. Se ele a amava? Bem, não vamos exagerar. Ela era bonita, esperta e beijava bem. Seu orgulho é que acabou saindo ferido. Não foi nenhuma surpresa, contudo, ter Sirius Black tomando seu lado ao invés do de Regulus. Ele e Sirius eram como irmãos, afinal, sangue não é o único laço que une as pessoas. Depois de anos juntos, desde a pré-escola, ninguém era mais próximo dele do que seu melhor amigo. E ainda havia Peter e Remus, os quais vieram no fundamental, de maneiras um pouco estranhas. Com ele e Sirius havia sido impossível não se relacionar, os dois falavam pelos cotovelos, gostavam do mesmo desenho - Naruto - e odiavam jiló. Peter veio de uma forma quase natural. Era como se em um momento ele não estivesse lá, mas no outro sim. Eles tinham conhecido o rapaz gordinho em um acampamento de verão, do qual os três foram expulsos porque Sirius achou que seria divertido passar cola na privada do instrutor. Remus, por sua vez, foi um caso totalmente diferente. Se professora Minerva nunca tivesse deixado James de castigo por um mês na biblioteca, talvez eles nunca tivessem coletado o loiro para o grupo. Ele era tímido e educado, a mãe de James logo o adorou, enchendo-o com doces e carinho, do qual o rapaz não se esquivava.

Ele era um talento também, isso em praticamente tudo. Suas notas não eram as melhores, mas eram razoáveis, ele sabia se comportar - embora o fizesse pouco - e era um excelente jogador de basquete, assim como capitão do time, mesmo que Malfoy ambicionasse esse cargo para si. Foi aí que entrou a aposta. James já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Lucius o provocou, okay, James também não era nenhum santo e ele retribuía sempre no mais alto nível, contudo, daquela vez foi diferente. Ele ainda estava mordido pelo que aconteceu com Megahn e Malfoy soube aproveitar bem esse fato. Lançando comentários sobre como James havia perdido a manha e não conseguiria fazer nenhuma garota sair com ele. Nesse momento, Sirius puxou uma toalha (mesmo que ele não ligasse de andar nu) e andou até Malfoy, dando de dedo na cara dele e afirmando que James poderia pegar quem ele quisesse. O negócio é, James estava muito confiante. E ele ainda estava. É claro que a ruiva estava dando um pouco de trabalho, mas ele desconfiava de que Malfoy não iria escolher uma fácil.

Contudo, jogo honesto poderia fazê-lo perder sua posição como capitão e ninguém queria aquilo, então, ele tinha de recorrer aos subterfúgios, ou seja, ele tinha de recolher informações sobre sua vítima. Foi aí que Sirius entrou e agora ele estava sendo esperado, junto com Petúnia Evans, para esclarecer a mente confusa de James sobre como agir em torno de Lily.

_Hey, campeão, você não iria sair com os rapazes hoje?

James tirou sua atenção da televisão, voltando-se para Charles Potter. James era sua réplica, tão parecido que parecia ter sido duplicado, embora sem as rugas e as linhas de preocupação. O rapaz olhou para o relógio, confuso ao ver o pai ali tão cedo, normalmente, ele trabalhava nesse horário.

_Pads vem aqui hoje... Nós estamos, hum, montando um esquema tático.

James seguiu o mais velho até a cozinha, agradecendo que era seu pai e não a mãe. Ele não queria correr o risco da mãe encontrar Petúnia e saber que ele precisava de conselhos sobre uma garota. Isso faria o dia da sua mãe, principalmente porque ela ficaria com aqueles olhos enormes e encantadores e diria que a jovem deveria ser a mulher da vida dele. Dorea tinha dito algo semelhante sobre Megahn, mesmo que ela negasse esse fato até a morte.

_Hum, pai, você não deveria estar trabalhando?

Charles lhe lançou um olhar sorrateiro e questionador, tomando água direto da garrafa, algo que nunca seria feito se Dorea estivesse ali. Seu pai parecia tão profissional e sério naquele terno que, ás vezes, James quase esquecia sobre como ele realmente era.

_Por quê? Eu não posso ter uma folga?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o som da voz de seu melhor amigo chegou até a cozinha, o que fez James gemer interiormente. Bom, pelo menos era seu pai que estava ali.

_James, meu amigo, venha conhecer minha garota.

Sirius Black não jogava limpo e ele nunca tinha uma garota que era sua. Isso explicava porque Charles largou a garrafa imediatamente e correu até a sala, pronto para buscar um abrigo subterrâneo, porque só poderiam acontecer catástrofes diante desse acontecimento. De fato, Sirius não estava sozinho. Uma jovem loira, de feições quase cavalares, o acompanhava, parecendo muito encantada por ele e pela casa. Ela sorriu para os dois Potter, seu sorriso era bonito, e acenou para eles de maneira entusiástica. Ela usava o uniforme do time de volei, alta e de corpo curvilíneo. James pensou, mais uma vez, que se ele não tivesse visto os sobrenomes, nunca pensaria que as duas eram irmãs. Elas não se pareciam em nada.

Dizer que Sirius não ficou muito feliz ao ver Charles era um eufemismo.

_Sirius! Você finalmente arrumou uma namorada? Dorea vai ficar tão feliz! Entre, minha jovem, sente-se - ele deu uma espreitada pela janela, procurando ver sinais de uma chuva de meteoros - não, tudo tranquilo. Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Antes que seu melhor amigo morresse ou estragasse todo o disfarce - devido a intensa expressão desgostosa que ele exibia -, James puxou seu pai para a cozinha. Ele teria que ser breve, sucinto e esclarecedor. Petúnia nem teve chance de pedir um copo de água. E ela estava com muita sede. E muita, muita euforia.

_Jesus, pai, se controle. Não é o que parece. Pare de olhar pela janela! O que você está procurando, afinal?

Charles piscou, sentindo-se mais relaxado. Se não era o que parecia, o mundo estava a salvo, ainda. Ele deu uma olhada rápida no relógio, soltando um suspiro impaciente. Ele tinha uma reunião importantíssima com uma das corporações da China e, pelo visto, iria demorar muito. Dorea não ficaria feliz se eles tivessem que adiar a saída deles novamente.

_Nada. O que está acontecendo?

_Não é grande coisa, só... Não conte nada a mamãe, okay?

_Tem a ver com uma garota? Uma que não é aquela que está na sala? Eita, não me diga que é sobre Megahn porque, eu juro...

_Não é sobre Megahn, pai! Depois eu te conto, pode ser? Você não tem que trabalhar, não?

Charles bufou, reconhecendo uma mudança abrupta de assunto. Se James não queria falar sobre isso, tudo bem, desde que ele não estivesse indo para fazer um menage ou algo do tipo.

_Sim, eu tenho que trabalhar para sustentar você, seus segredos e todas as confusões que você arruma.

_Eita, pai, como se eu não tivesse puxado para você!

Charles revirou os olhos, lembrando-se de quando seu pai lhe disse que, um dia, ele iria sentir na pele tudo o que já tinha aprontado. Filhos, eles são uma vingança da natureza. Torcendo para que nada infame fosse acontecer - Deus sabe que ele não poderia lidar com Dorea se fosse o caso -, ele lançou um olhar de aviso para James.

_Não explodam nada e diga a sua mãe que eu sinto muito.

James suspirou, aliviado, antes de entender a que seu pai se referia e gemer. A mãe dele não ficaria feliz em ter que adiar o encontro semanal deles mais uma vez. Na verdade, James estava grato por isso, ele nem gostava de imaginar o que seus pais faziam nesse tempo livre. Eles deveriam jogar xadrez ou tricotar, quem sabe?

Quando Charles saiu e James voltou para a sala, seu aborrecimento se esvaiu. Sirius estava na ponta do sofá, tentando manter seu corpinho longe dos braços de Petúnia, a qual estava tentando contrariar a lei da física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço. A cena fez James engolir uma risada, seus olhos brilhando em puro divertimento.

_Petúnia - a jovem se afastou do seu melhor amigo, sorrindo amplamente - que bom que concordou em vir.

Puxa, ele tinha de se lembrar daquele negócio de ser um cavalheiro. Era um saco.

_O que mais eu diria? - ela riu, passando uma mão no braço de Sirius. O olho deste contraiu - eu só estou um pouco confusa do porquê estarmos aqui.

James sabia, pelo olhar que Pads estava lançando a ele, que ele devia uma ao amigo. De forma discreta, ele cruzou o braços e mostrou o dedo médio para o outro, rindo baixinho da indignação exibida em seu rosto.

_Na verdade, Petúnia...

_Meus amigos me chamam de Tuney.

Ele controlou ao impulso de revirar os olhos.

_Certo. Na verdade, Tuney, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Enquanto James se sentou na poltrona ao lado, uma expressão de surpresa e compreensão afundou nas feições da garota. Ela lançou um olhar suspeito para o rapaz ao lado dela antes de se voltar para o anfitrião.

_Eu não imagino por que você quer sair com Lily, embora entenda porque precisa de ajuda.

Seu nariz estava em circuito. Ele sabia, sabia!, que se ela estava falando assim, ele estava certo. E Remus tinha zombado dele, dizendo que essa história do nariz que tudo pressente era ridículo. Rá, ele deveria saber melhor do que zombar do nariz! Ele só tinha de puxar o cartão de bom moço agora e convencer Petúnia de que suas intenções eram honrosas.

_Eu gosto dela, isso não é o suficiente?

Um misto de incredulidade e surpresa o invadiu quando Petúnia bufou, descartando sua declaração.

_O que foi? - Sirius perguntou por ele, tão curioso quanto o próprio James. Ou talvez ele só não quisesse que sua presença passasse despercebida.

_Você gosta dela? - Petúnia riu - você nem a conhece! Acredite em mim, se você a conhecesse, estaria correndo dela.

Eita. Que diabos? Por que ele correria de uma garota? Desde que ela não fosse canibal e sadomasoquista, não havia motivos para recusar.

_Por quê? Ela é canibal ou algo do tipo? E você é irmã dela! Não deveria estar puxando o saco dela?

Não, ela não deveria. Pelo que Hesty havia dito, as duas não se davam muito bem, dado que Tuney quase nunca falava dela e quando falava não eram elogios que ela tecia. James se perguntou o que poderia ter feito tal rachadura entre o relacionamento das irmãs. Ele não estava surpreso, não depois de acompanhar o caso de Sirius e Regulus, mas, dos dois, ele sabia o motivo para ambos se evitarem. E ele queria, agora, descobrir a razão do afastamento entre as irmãs Evans.

_Ela não é canibal, eu acho, apesar dos rituais que ela vive fazendo. E eu só não entendo o que você poderia querer com ela, quer dizer, ela é muito sem graça.

Rituais? James descartou a possibilidade, julgando que não deveria ter entendido direito. Parecia que Petúnia não iria dizer nada produtivo, o que o fez lançar um olhar suplicante para Sirius. Ele não precisava lembrá-lo do que estava em risco se a aposta fosse perdida.

Pads revirou seus olhos, cinzas e bem escuros, pegando a mão da jovem na sua e sorrindo um de seus sorrisos marca registrada. Petúnia se derreteu, retornando o sorriso e se aproximando um pouco mais do rapaz.

_Pense em como seria legal se fizéssemos encontros duplos!

James sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Seria divertido se ele tivesse seu celular a mão e filmasse tudo, seria uma fonte inesgotável de chantagem e de diversão para os três. Ele viu como os olhos de Petúnia suavizaram e um novo sentimento a dominou. Era determinação.

_Tudo bem, se você insiste, mas eu ainda acho que é loucura - a loira colocou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha - Lily é uma aberração, você precisa saber disso em primeiro lugar. Ela não gosta de coisas normais... E se você quiser realmente conquistá-la - sua voz tomou um tom de desprezo - bem, você precisa ser autêntico.

_Autêntico?

Ele era James Potter e isso era autêntico o suficiente. O que mais Lily Evans poderia querer? Ele era o sonho de namorado que toda mãe desejava a suas filhas, além disso, o lugar do primeiro encontro deles tinha sido o desejo de qualquer garota normal. Petúnia pareceu esquecer que Sirius estava ao seu lado, toda sua atenção se concentrando em James Potter, o qual estava à sua frente.

_Sim. Nada de restaurantes chiques, flores ou anéis. Ela tem alergia a tudo que é romântico, preferindo mil vez um cachorro quente a um encontro em um bom restaurante.

Ela entendeu a expressão do rapaz antes que ele pudesse se expressar. Tuney sabia que eles tinham saído no sábado, embora não tenha perguntando nada a irmã (como se!) e julgou que ficaria por isso mesmo, que James Potter cairia em si, mas, pelo visto, ela estava redondamente enganada.

_Como foi o encontro de vocês? Se você me contar, eu posso definir o que ela está planejando.

Ela ouviu com interesse genuíno, surpresa, desgosto e compreensão iluminando suas feições durante a narrativa. Só havia um problema: ela não sabia se Lily estava tentando conquistá-lo ou afastá-lo. Ela poderia pensar que, agindo como uma pessoa normal, James a aceitaria ou, então, indo contra aquilo que ela acreditava, ela estava com a falsa impressão de que isso o dissudiaria de tentar sair novamente. Petúnia e Lily poderiam não ser íntimas, mas elas se conheciam, talvez não tão profundamente, mas o essencial sim e isso era o suficiente para Tuney entender que havia alguma coisa muito errada em tudo aquilo. Primeiro, Lily desprezava valentões e arruaceiros, então, por que ela aceitaria sair com James? Depois, agir como outra pessoa? Muito, muito estranho.

_Você não vai dizer nada?

James estava quase perdendo a paciência, já tinha uns cinco minutos que ele havia acabado de relatar seu encontro e a loira não tinha dito nada, completamente perdida em pensamentos. Ele e Sirius tinham treino daqui pouco tempo e, depois, eles iriam sair com o resto dos marotos em busca da resolução dos exercícios de física. Ninguém batia Sirius nessa matéria, ele era o melhor.

_Eu ainda estou tentando entender o comportamento dela e só existem duas explicações possíveis. A, ela quer impressionar você, por isso, está fingindo ser uma garota normal. E B, sendo esta a mais plausível, ela quer afastá-lo.

_Afastá-lo? Por que diabos ela quereria afastar James? Ele é James, melhor que ele só eu!

O comentário do amigo fez James revirar os olhos, embora ele também estivesse curioso.

_Sim, afastá-lo. Lily não é muito fã de vocês, ela até critica o santuá... Enfim, ela não gosta do que vocês fazem, mas eu não entendo por que ela não o rejeitou ao invés de passar por tudo isso. Seja o que for, ela não está agindo como ela. O anel é uma prova disso, já que o namoro antigo dela acabou justamente porque ela recusou usar uma aliança após seis meses, mais ou menos. Não, talvez ela tenha feito uma aposta ou algo assim.

A simples menção da palavra "aposta" fez James congelar. Ele não sabia os motivos da ruiva, mas eles não importavam, tudo o que ele precisava era estar com ela até o jogo final, sem correr o risco de perder a posição de capitão, dado que isso seria uma tragédia para o time inteiro. Tudo o que James precisava era revidar e aguentar tudo o que Lily empurrasse para ele.

_E o que eu deveria fazer para dobrá-la?

Petúnia abriu um sorriso enorme, maldoso e expectante, ela já podia ver vingança contra o que a irmã fizera em seu aniversário.

_Isso não é tão difícil. Veja só...

 **~O~**

Nymphadora Tonks era muitas coisas. Ela era filha de uma Black rebelde, ela era apaixonada por Remus Lupin, ela descobriu que odiava Severus Evans, ela era insaciável em tudo o que colocava em mente, ela não tinha fim para tanta energia e, principalmente, ela era uma espiã excelente. Seu maior sonho era entrar para a CIA. Não, risque isso, ela é britânica, não pode entrar para a CIA, ela iria para a Scotland Yard ou faria consultoria como Sherlock Holmes. Como filha única, ela tinha sido excessivamente mimada pelo pai e se transformou em uma menina meio chata, mas, quando ele morreu, toda a sua vida deu uma guinada. Tonks passou a ignorar os amigos, refugiando-se na casa do irmão do seu pai, Charles Potter, convivendo cada vez mais com os marotos, mesmo que eles não a quisessem muito por perto. Ela e a mãe não brigavam tanto, mas isso era porque a mãe dela ainda estava muito enlutada e não prestava muita atenção ao que a filha de doze anos fazia. Se ela soubesse...

A garota, com mechas verdes hoje (ela usou papel crepom), estava escondida embaixo da cama do seu único primo. Ele e os amigos estavam comendo porcaria, bebendo milk-shakes e falando sobre física e blá blá blá. Quanta chatice! Seus ouvidos aguçaram um pouco mais quando Peter perguntou sobre o andamento da aposta.

_Nós estamos fazendo progresso.

_Da última vez, ela jogou uma aliança em você e disse que não queria mais te ver. Essa é uma nova definição de progresso.

Tonks quase - quase - suspirou. Remus Lupin era tão inteligente!

_Não seja tão cético, meu jovem padawan, nós demos nosso jeito. Como sempre. A pobre ruiva nem saberá o que a atingiu quando ela cair de amores pelo Prongs!

Ao contrário do amigo, Sirius Black era um grande idiota. Ele estava sentado na cama, a qual estava completamente suja de batata frita e molho, ao lado de Peter, que estava comendo três lanches. Remus, por sua vez, ocupava uma cadeira e James, um pufe.

_Qual é a explicação que a irmã dela deu afinal?

James iria responder, mas como estava com a boca cheia, Sirius se adiantou a ele.

_Uma história louca sobre aniversários amaldiçoados e agir como a ex-namorada do James para tentar afastá-lo.

Remus piscou, sem saber exatamente sobre o que o outro estava falando. Aniversários amaldiçoados? De onde isso tinha vindo?

_Qual é o plano, então? - essa era uma das partes mais importantes, embora conhecer o inimigo - no caso, a vítima - também fosse.

A menina controlou a vontade de espirrar, ela não podia se entregar agora. Ela tinha de saber o que os rapazes estavam aprontando e informar tudo para suas novas melhores amigas. Ela iria provar que não era apenas uma criancinha boba e Remus veria o quão inteligente e bonita ela era.

_Eu acho que você devia dar pizza a ela. Ninguém resiste a pizzas.

_Mesmo que você só fale sobre pizza, Wortmail, eu sinto que você tem razão dessa vez. Ninguém rejeita pizzas - James comentou, lançando uma almofada certeira no rosto de Sirius. O rapaz em questão se levantou, pulando com a almofada em cima do outro.

_ _Filho da puta, toma essa!_

 __Sai de cima, Pads, seu veado!_

_Eu acho que isso foi cesta - Peter observou, rindo e roubando um punhado de batata de Sirius. Remus estreitou os olhos para ele, mas ficou calado ao receber algumas. Nada que um suborno não resolva.

Enquanto isso, embaixo da cama, sentindo muito calor e ainda com vontade de espirrar, Tonks revirou os olhos. Eles não poderiam ser mais crianções se tentassem, principalmente seu primo e Sirius.

_Vocês poderiam parar um pouco e... Hey! Você deveria saber melhor do que mexer comigo, Padfoot.

Peter continuou roubando batatas, mesmo quando Remus pulou em cima dos outros dois, também carregando uma almofada. Eles eram um emaranhado de pernas, braços, gritos e almofadas. O óculos de James escorreu pelo nariz, escapando por um triz de ser quebrado por uma mão e deslizando pelo chão, até parar perto da cabeceira da cama. Sirius espirrou em cima deles, seu nariz escorrendo e o ranho passando por todo o braço de Remus. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o rapaz pular três metros longe dos outros dois. Ele gritou algo como "puta merda, isso é nojento!" e correu para o banheiro. Depois de mais uma almofadada, James empurrou Sirius para o lado, sua boca escancarando quando percebeu que Peter havia comido toda a batata.

_Que droga, Wortmail!

_Eu não mandei ninguém ficar de agarração! - o rapaz protestou, levantando as mãos em sua defesa.

_Que agarração o quê? Tá me estranhando? - Sirius bateu no peito, seu orgulho másculo sendo um pouco machucado.

_É o que parece nessa foto que eu tirei.

Quando Remus voltou do banheiro, James e Sirius estavam em cima de Peter. Antes que mais uma luta se estendesse, ele puxou alguém pela mão. Acabou sendo James.

_Qual é o plano para conquistar a Evans, afinal? E eu já mencionei que essa ideia de aposta não foi uma boa?

_Só um milhão de vezes, estraga prazeres! - Sirius forneceu, vasculhando o colchão em busca de batatas.

Antes que James pudesse revelar todo seu esquema, Sirius gritou, seu braço agarrando algo que estava embaixo da cama. Nesse meio, Tonks não conseguiu segurar mais e espirrou bem alto, o som um pouco estrangulado no fim. Quando ela deu por si, estava sendo pendurada pelos dois braços, seu primo James à sua frente, uma careta exibida em suas feições.

_ _Nymphadora_! Que diabos você está no meu quarto, de novo?

Ela sentiu todo seu rosto esquentar. Odiava ser chamada de Nymphadora, caramba! Era um nome horrível, horrível.

_Não me chame de Nymphadora, idiota! - para ilustrar seu ponto, ela chutou a canela dele, sorrindo ao vê-lo uivar de dor - oi, Remus! Você está tão bonito hoje!

Remus recuou alguns passos, lembrando-se da vez em que ela se jogou em cima dele em um abraço de morte. Ele não queria repetir a experiência. Prima de James tinha sérios problemas mentais.

_Você está tentando espionar o Remus de novo, baixinha? - Sirius gargalhou , sem soltar os pulsos da prisioneira, mas sim arrastando-a para fora do quarto - Venha, você não pode ficar em um quarto cheio de garotos, sabe disso não é?

Ela ignorou os gritos de James sobre vingança, sabendo que ela teria que dormir com um olho aberto por um longo tempo, sua atenção estava em Sirius, o qual tinha um olhar engraçado no rosto. Quando eles estavam meio afastados dos demais, ele sorriu para ela.

_Se você quiser saber como chegar até Remus, fale comigo depois. A sós.

Tonks quase enlouqueceu, embora duvidasse, dado que aquele era Sirius Black, afinal. Ela iria ouvi-lo, mas com a pulga atrás da orelha, Deus sabe como o rapaz gostava de tirar sarro. Agora, ela tinha a missão de falar com suas amigas e alertar Lily sobre uma possível nova tática por parte de James. Tudo bem, ele poderia tentar o que quisesse, depois da conversa que ela e Lily tiveram, Tonks tinha certeza de que a ruiva estava pronta para jogar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey, galera, sinto muito pela demora, mas é que esse capítulo não saía. A última parte veio com facilidade, mas as duas primeiras... Foi difícil. Enfim, eu sei que no original a Tonks é prima do Sirius, foi uma pequena mudança que eu fiz. O outro deverá ser mais fácil de escrever... Vejo vocês no próximo!**

 **Lally Sads:** _Que bom que gostou! *-* Esses dois ainda vão brigar muito, eu garanto. Beeejs*_

 **Caroline:** _Heey! Desculpe pela demora, nega! Espero que os próximos capítulos te surpreendam e você terá muito mais para imaginar... James e Lily vão se meter em situações embaraçosas! O.o kkkkkkk Beeejs*_

 **Karinne** _: Eu garanto a você, Tonks joga apenas de um lado... Isso ficou estranho, mas, tudo bem. kkkkkkkkk Você vai ver que o James está acostumado com garotas agindo assim, dado que a ex-namorada dele era exatamente desse jeito. Agora ele sabe que ela quer afastá-lo! ;) Shhhh, esses dois vão quase se matar, pelo menos nós teremos boas risadas, não é? Beeejs, gata*_

 **LaahB** _: Eu me lembro de você sim! Bom te ver por aqui! *pisca*. Demorei, mas cheguei, vou tentar acelerar o próximo... Sério? E eu nem olhei em qualquer site, acho que foi no G1... Enfim, oh, obrigada pelo esclarecimento. Vou buscar a entrevista inteira também e dar uma lida - sim, eu sei que é notícia velha, to atrasada mesmo. Beeejs*_


	5. Mudança de planos - a versão dela

Lancei um olhar irritado para a cena que se desenrolava à minha frente. Não era isso o que eu tinha planejado quando me reuni com Tonks e Marlene. Elas tinham chegado mais cedo, a pequena psicopata quase puxou minhas orelhas, mas, como eu era muito mais rápida do que ela, não houve estragos. Seu cabelo tinha mechas verdes - pouco profissionais - e ela usava um brinco no nariz, que era de pressão. Tão logo chegou ao meu quarto, Tonks abriu a boca e não parou mais enquanto Marlene apenas se jogou na minha cama, entretida com seu celular. Embora eu não quisesse admitir, precisava de ajuda, principalmente depois de Potter ter me abordado no intervalo. Eu não conseguiria fazê-lo sofrer e desistir se não soubesse como agir.

Depois de meia hora com ela falando sobre como minha atitude havia sido frágil e que eu não sabia como lidar com um rapaz feito Potter, Tonks finalmente chegou à parte que interessava. Ela não pode dizer mais nada, contudo, dado que meu irmão irrompeu no meu quarto, procurando por Bob e gritou assim que viu a menina. Um grito indignado. Sim, não havia nenhum amor perdido entre os dois. Papai subiu mais rápido do que humanamente possível e acabou chamando todo mundo para tomar café. Quando protestei, ele me mandou deixar de ser mal educada. Eu, mal educada? Francamente!

_Você é amiga do Severus, Nymphadora?

Papai foi a única pessoa que Tonks não pediu para não chamá-la pelo nome. A pergunta fez a psicopata soltar um riso borbulhante ao mesmo tempo que meu irmão dizia que ele preferia arrancar um dedo fora. Ele foi muito explícito, segurando uma faca para enfatizar seu ponto.

_Bem, isso responde a minha pergunta - papai comentou, tirando a faca das mãos de Sev e a usando para cortar o pão.

_Esse bolo está delicioso, sr. E. Lily não puxou para você nisso.

_Hey! - eu me defendi - não é minha culpa se o seu forno estava com defeito.

Marlene bufou, zombando da minha defesa. Então, ta, eu era uma vergonha na cozinha, qual era o problema? Aliás, nós nem deveríamos estar ali e sim no meu quarto, trabalhando na loucura em que me meti.

_Pai, você viu Bob?

Pai me lançou um olhar de súplica, sem saber onde o maldito camaleão havia se metido. Aquele bicho vivia perdido e sempre era encontrado nos lugares mais inusitados.

_Quem é Bob?

_O lagarto.

_Camaleão - corrigi. Marlene sempre, sempre, dizia que ele era um lagarto - pai, nós temos que subir agora.

_Espere, eu tenho que comer esse pão - Tonks pediu, separando cinco fatias. Sev lançou um olhar de desgosto para ela - o que é?

_Você não tem comida na sua casa, não?

Por mais que meu irmão tivesse um ponto, ele não deveria ter dito isso na frente do pai. Ele nunca perdoaria uma grosseria.

_Severus Evans! Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei! Peça desculpas. Não, peça desculpas agora! A jovem não veio aqui para ser ofendida desse jeito.

Olhei incrédula para Tonks quando ela assumiu a expressão mais inocente possível, piscando seus olhos para cima do meu pai.

_Está tudo bem, senhor Evans, ele não pode saber que a minha casa está uma bagunça já que meu pai morreu há três meses e minha mãe está em depressão.

Ela era boa, reconheci, a boca aberta em choque. O olhar no rosto do meu pai foi impressionante e, depois de pedir desculpas, Sev foi obrigado a voltar para o quarto e procurar por Bob. Ele sorriu mais uma vez para Tonks, empurrando outra fatia de pão em sua direção e veio se despedir de mim com um beijo na bochecha, após dar uns tapinhas no ombro de Lene, a qual parecia tão chocada quanto eu.

_Uau... Isso foi muito bom.

Tonks riu, seus olhos fixos na comida antes de voltá-los para mim, sua expressão neutra.

_Você deveria aprender.

Revirei os olhos. Embora, sim, eu deveria aprender. Nós voltamos para o meu quarto e logo eu comecei a narrar o encontro de sábado. Tonks não parecia muito surpresa, contudo.

_Eu ouvi James contar aos meninos.

Merda. Então era ruim mesmo. Marlene se sentou ao meu lado, olhando para Tonks como se ela fosse alguma experiência científica. Ela sorriu para mim.

_Sirius Black é um deles - assenti, eu sabia disso - ele flerta comigo sempre.

O que não me surpreendia. Marlene era bonita e Black era um prostituto, se esses dois se encontrassem, flerte era o mínimo que poderia acontecer.

_Você está me dizendo que não flerta de volta? - difícil de acreditar.

Ela riu, reconhecendo. Por favor, ela adorava uma ovelha negra, era mais uma forma de confrontar os pais dela. Olhei para cima quando ouvi Tonks pigarrear.

_Vocês acabaram de falar sobre Sirius? Sem pressa, você só tem que dar uma lição em um cara.

_Puxa, não fui eu que enrolei lá embaixo - cruzei os braços - qual é a sua dica então?

Ela puxou uma cadeira, as mãos juntas com os indicadores se tocando, seus lábios comprimidos, a expressão pensativa. Lene riu baixinho, cutucando-me.

_Bem, agir como Megahn não vai funcionar.

_Eu não... Eu era? - Deus, que nojo. Acho que vou vomitar.

Tonks assentiu, ignorando as minhas palavras de nojo e a minha ânsia. Ela as descartou com um aceno de mão, cruzando as pernas e sentando sobre elas, seu jeans rasgado mostrando os joelhos.

_James tem prática em lidar com meninas carentes e grudentas. Isso não vai rolar.

_Então seja forte e independente - Marlene forneceu - vença-o.

Tonks assentiu, ainda que sua carranca permanecesse.

_Sim, escolha alguma atividade na qual você possa vencê-lo. James odeia perder... Mas não é só isso... Se Malfoy escolheu você para a aposta, significa que ele acredita que James irá perder - me abstive de dizer que isso era óbvio - se ele acredita nisso, deve ser porque você, sendo você, poderia repelir o meu primo.

Eu não sei se gostava muito do que ela estava dizendo nas entrelinhas sobre mim. Marlene, contudo, se empolgou ao meu lado.

_Eu vejo! Você deve ser você! Nós deveríamos ter pensado nisso antes, é brilhante.

Estreitei meus olhos, não gostando muito da sugestão. Ser eu mesma significava ficar exposta e se envolver. Eu não queria me envolver, contudo, ser eu mesma significava ser um pé no saco, irritadinha e sabe tudo. Palavras de Tuney, é claro. James Potter não aguentaria ficar com uma garota que não o bajulasse, que não massageasse seu ego e fosse melhor do que ele. Era arriscado, mas, afinal, já não era desde o começo? Eu sabia que não seria um mar de flores assim que aceitei entrar nessa.

_Mesmo não gostando do que vocês estão dizendo, eu acho que pode dar certo... No entanto, há algumas coisas que...

_Você não precisa fazer isso o tempo inteiro. Você pode alternar! - Lene exclamou, pulando para fora da cama - num momento você é doce, no outro, amarga. Quente e fria, grudenta e frígida... Uau, isso vai enlouquecê-lo!

_Isso vai matá-lo! - Tonks pulou, seus olhos caindo no relógio - droga, eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês depois.

Ela fez um gesto vulcano em nossa direção e quando abriu a porta, revelou a figura da minha irmã agachada e com a cabeça inclinada à porta. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, ignorando o grito de susto que a pequena psicopata emitiu.

_Cruz credo, volta pro mar, oferenda.

Marlene explodiu em risadas, principalmente pela expressão de ofensa que Tuney adquiriu.

_Quem é você?

_Quem é você, cara de cavalo? Não sabe que é feio espionar as pessoas? Vocês a conhecem? - assenti, as palavras de Tonks fazendo Lene rir ainda mais - okay. Até.

E assim o furacão que era essa menina desapareceu da nossa vista. Minha atenção se voltou totalmente para minha irmã.

_Precisa de alguma coisa, Tuney?

Ela revirou os olhos, ignorando minha pergunta e saindo de cena. Quando terminou de rir, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Lene fungou para mim.

_O que você acha que ela estava fazendo?

Dei de ombros, sem saber, mas desconfiada. Talvez eu devesse manter um olho sobre ela, só para ter cuidado.

_Não que isso importe agora. Na verdade, eu tive algumas ideias... Para a vingança contra o Malfoy, é lógico.

Animei-me de imediato.

_Espero que você esteja pensando em algo horrível e doloroso.

Eu tinha certeza de que o sorriso da minha amiga espelhava o meu. Loucura.

_Você me conhece. E o melhor de tudo, nós vamos por partes. Como diria esse grande filósofo.

_Sim, nunca despreze a sabedoria de um assassino em série que estripa suas vítimas.

A minha reação ao desprezível furão teria que ser épica e toda escola deve ver e ouvir de camarote. Eu nem precisava perguntar se Lene entraria nesse comigo, ela nunca perderia uma boa armação. Era quase como se tivéssemos doze anos outra vez, só que muito mais divertido.

 **~O~**

Ao contrário de Potter e companhia, eu não armava para cima de pessoas inocentes, nunca fiz também, dado que as nossas vítimas sempre foram os garotos idiotas da rua de baixo. Eu poderia admitir que algumas brincadeiras dos marotos eram divertidas, mas havia outras... Bem, nem todos conseguem crescer, não é?

Não imaginei que toda essa atenção de Potter em mim fosse passar despercebida - as pessoas sussurravam muito alto - mas nunca imaginei que, ao chegar ao colégio na quarta-feira, eu encontraria Megahn Chase à minha espera. Ela usava o uniforme, embora o odiasse, enfeitado com pulseiras e colar de ouro, além de algumas coisas que eu nunca conseguiria identificar. Pela expressão dela, eu imaginei que não seria uma conversa feliz. Suspiro foi pouco, eu não tinha a mínima paciência para lidar com ela, toda a minha energia estava focada em como eu deveria agir com Potter e na pequena traquinagem que iria aplicar em Malfoy.

_Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?

Ela não estava sozinha. É claro que não, sempre havia aquela menina com ela que só usava verde e a outra que vivia de azul. Elas deveriam ser as meninas super poderosas ou algo do gênero. Docinho, que tinha olhos de peixe, foi a que mais se ofendeu com a minha falta de educação. Lindinha, que tinha cabelo escuro, me olhou como se eu fosse uma mosca indesejável.

_Lily Evans, não é?

Soltei minha mochila no chão, revirando meus olhos diante das pessoas que _casualmente_ pararam ao redor. Ninguém quer perder o show pelo visto.

_Sim.

Eu tinha que tentar ser calma. É por isso que não me misturo, meu temperamento poderia me custar a bolsa e eu simplesmente não podia perdê-la. Se esse confronto fosse em qualquer outro lugar... Mas é claro que Megahn escolheria o colégio, ela não era tão burra quanto parecia.

_Eu me senti na obrigação de dar um conselho a você.

Revirei os olhos. _De novo_. Ela estava seguindo o script de um filme americano de ensino médio, pelo amor de Deus. Talvez eu tenha me enganado e ela seja apenas burra mesmo.

_O quê? - joguei a minha franja para frente - você veio me dizer para ficar longe do James por que ele é seu? Por favor, não me faça perdeu meu precioso tempo.

Ignorei a expressão de nojo em seu rosto, voltando-me para a exclamação de horror que Docinho fez.

_James é dela! Eles namoraram, você não sabe?

Olhei ao redor, perguntando-me quando minha vida tinha entrado em decadência. Eu estava estrelando um ridículo clichê.

_Eu acho que todo mundo sabe disso, Docinho. Assim como todo mundo sabe sobre como eles terminaram - olhei para Chase, nojo e choque agora em seu rosto - isso aqui não é um filme de Hollywood, okay? Siga em frente, você precisa se libertar dessa obsessão. E o que vocês estão olhando afinal?

Os outros alunos cochicharam, afastando-se de onde estávamos. Minha vontade era fazer Potter sofrer por causa da sua ex-namorada idiota. Antes que eu pudesse pegar minha mochila de volta e ir para a sala, alguém pegou no meu cotovelo. Fechei os olhos, controlando o impulso de dar um safanão na masoquista que estava me segurando.

_Só pra você saber, Evans, isso não acaba aqui.

Isso já estava saindo do controle de tão ridículo e esdrúxulo que se tornou. Que vergonha, eu nunca pensei que gente assim existisse.

_É mesmo? O que você vai fazer? Jogar sangue de porco no meu cabelo? Inventar uma mentira e separar James de mim? Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Sim, eu me recuso a deixar fatos como esse acontecerem. Se eu soubesse que entrar nessa me levaria a participar de cenas clichês de filmes, eu teria pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar.

_Megahn, as outras líderes estão esperando por você.

A voz era baixa e tranquila. Meus olhos reconheceram a figura de Héstia Jones, uma das garotas que vivia com os marotos. Eu não acho que ela já tenha saído com um deles, mas o que eu sei, afinal? Vi com interesse renovado como a garota ao meu lado ficou assustada, soltando meu braço e saindo sem dizer nada, com as outras duas, provavelmente prontas para enfrentar o Macaco Louco.

_Eu sinto muito por isso. Megahn é... Ela não sabe bem o que está fazendo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas ela não elaborou mais. Com um suspiro, peguei minha mochila do chão, jogando-a nas costas. Decidi que era melhor ignorar quando, mais uma vez, alguém pegou no meu cotovelo. Por favor, não deixe que isso volte a ser como um filme, eu não poderia suportar.

_A propósito, eu não ouvi coisas muito boas sobre você, Lily.

_Eu posso dizer o mesmo.

As más línguas diziam que ela dormia com os quatro rapazes. E ela entendeu a que eu me referia. Com um sorriso forçado - eu ainda teria dor de cabeça - tirei sua mão de cima de mim.

_Desculpe - ela murmurou, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas - eu sei que não. É por isso que eu acho que a gente deve se dar uma chance, não é?

Pisquei algumas vezes, um pouco confusa com o que ela poderia estar dizendo.

_Você sabe, eu sou amiga de James e, de uma forma ou de outra, estarei por perto, então, a gente tem que se dar bem.

Ela era irritantemente agradável, ainda mais pelo fato dos olhos dela serem enormes, assim como os cílios. Ela parecia ter saído de um desenho animado.

_Eu só peço que você seja boa pra ele. James é um cara legal.

Assenti, sabendo que se abrisse a boca seria apenas para dizer besteira. Primeiro, eu não queria nem passar tempo com ela ou com Potter. Segundo, eu seria muito boa para ele, esperemos para ver.

Passei pelos corredores, ciente de alguns olhares que recebia. Já estava sentindo falta de ser anônima. De alguma forma, algo que Jones dissera estava me incomodando, mas eu não conseguia colocar o dedo no ponto exato. Repassei a conversa algumas vezes em minha cabeça, mesmo assim...

Mais tarde, após falar com Edgar Bones sobre o clube de química, corri para a aula de artes, esperando que professora Trelawney estivesse de ótimo humor hoje. Tão logo deu o intervalo, marchei para o refeitório, respirando fundo. Eu tinha uma ideia pecaminosamente genial. Daqui para frente, eu me sentaria com os marotos, o que abria uma possibilidade enorme de ações e reações. Veremos como eles reagiriam a isso.

Antes que chegasse ao corredor principal, encontrei diretor Dumbledore olhando para o quadro de avisos. Ele tinha uma expressão compenetrada, uma carranca aparecendo, enquanto coçava o queixo. Acho que de todas as pessoas que conheci, nenhuma delas superava o velho diretor em personalidade e estilo. Ele e Slugohrn tinham um vestuário muito estranho, o qual envolvia longas capas, o que acabava provocando piadinhas por parte dos alunos.

_Está tudo bem, diretor?

Ele voltou para mim seus olhos azuis, as rugas aparecendo enquanto sorria. Ele me parecia o avô que todo mundo gostaria de ter.

_Senhorita Evans! Está um lindo dia, não é mesmo? Fiquei sabendo que se inscreveu para o clube de química esse ano.

Eu nunca compreenderia como ele conseguia decorar o nome de todos os alunos, principalmente da pirralhada, mas esse deveria ser um dos seus talentos. Se eu fosse diretora, vocês me veriam chamar os jovens de "coisinha", "fulano", "você aí de olhos caídos". Isso me dava a certeza de que meu futuro não estava no meio acadêmico.

_Sim, eu achei que seria melhor do que o jornal.

Ele assentiu, seus olhos voltando para o mural mais uma vez.

_Talvez, embora sempre haja leitores interessados sobre a cantina da escola.

Meio que bufei, tossi e ri. Você saberia se ele estava brincando pela forma como os olhos brilhavam. Dumbledore deve ter sido uma criança fofa. Eu acho. Credo, que pensamento meio medonho.

_Ou sobre o aumento de vagas no estacionamento - murmurei - o que o senhor está olhando?

Não havia nada demais ali, apenas um velho papel sobre os testes das líderes de torcida.

_Estou pensando em uma festa, na verdade.

Um calafrio me percorreu. Eu odiava festas, pura e simplesmente. Elas eram barulhentas, cheias e fedidas e sempre, sempre, no final alguma coisa dava errado.

_Uma festa? Por quê? - tentei não me queixar muito, mas era meio impossível porque, mesmo que eu não fosse, todo mundo só falaria sobre isso durante semanas.

_Uma espécie de confraternização com os alunos da Durmstrang. Depois do jogo, é claro.

_Poderia acabar em briga, não poderia?

Dumbledore sorriu para mim quase como se estivesse esperando pela pergunta que fiz, sua longa capa verde cintilando um pouco. Será que ele era gay? Ele bateu de leve no meu ombro.

_Poderia, mas acredito que não acontecerá. Bons estudos, srta. Evans. Gostaria de um caramelo? Não, bem, eles são realmente deliciosos, mas deixe para a próxima.

Eu o observei partir com uma dose crescente de desgosto. Uma festa? E logo após o jogo contra a Durmstrang? Potter não estaria feliz, dado que ele iria perder a aposta. Esperemos que o idiota não perca o jogo, pelo menos, porque se tem um time que eu odeio é a Durmstrang. Eles são desorganizados, enormes e cheios de si, comemorando cada ponto como se acabassem de ganhar a partida. Perdedores.

Dando um sorriso brilhante na direção em que Megahn estava, eu caminhei até a mesa dos rapazes. Potter e Lupin pareciam estar discutindo, enquanto Pettigrew tinha seus olhos bem treinados na comida. Black, por sua vez, estava rindo ao lado de Jones; bem, eu não esperava por ela, mas vamos lá. O quão difícil pode ser?

_Olá!

James ergueu a cabeça de imediato, tossindo em seguida. Abri um sorriso brilhante, divertindo-me um pouco com sua reação.

_Lily, oi. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Espalmei a mão em minha bochecha, dando de ombros.

_Não, só de um lugar para sentar.

Fui capaz de captar a breve olhadela que Potter atirou para Black, o que me deixou um pouco confusa. Ele ainda estava na aposta, não é? Por que estaria tão hesitante em me deixar ficar com eles? Isso o faria pensar que eu estava baixando a guarda.

_É claro! - Jones exclamou, dando-me um espaço ao seu lado - o que você vai comer?

_Estou sem fome. Você está surpreso, James? Eu espero que seja uma boa surpresa.

Na disposição em que estávamos, Potter não estava à minha frente, mas sim um pouco mais para o lado, perto de Lupin. Ignorei Pettigrew e a risadinha que ele deu.

_É ótima! - ele exclamou, dando um olhar irritado para o menino gordinho - eu achei que você ainda estivesse brava comigo.

Fiz um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

_Águas passadas, eu não gosto de guardar rancor. Muito.

_É o que eu vivo dizendo, ódio só faz mal para quem o guarda. Você precisa levar uma vida despojada desses sentimentos ruins e buscar a transcendência plena.

Meus olhos podem ter tremido um pouco diante da conversa que Jones estava jogando.

_Não, ela não usa drogas - Black forneceu, o canto de sua boca um pouco mais para cima. Não sei se era um sorriso - ela é budista.

Uau.

_Isso é raro. Você medita também?

Ela assentiu com alegria, talvez feliz por alguém estar lhe perguntando sobre isso.

_Apenas duas horas por dia. E não se deixe enganar, meditar não é cruzar as pernas e pensar em nada, eu posso te mostrar se você quiser.

_Eu não sei...

_Vamos lá - o batom dela vibrou em meus olhos - é maravilhoso, revolucionou a minha vida.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Hesty! - Remus bateu o garfo no prato - você começou há um mês.

Ele estava comendo macarrão com bacon, o que me deu fome. Eu deveria comer sim e muito. Jones se levantou um pouco contra a mesa, inclinando-se sobre ela.

_Não seja assim, Remus, você não entende.

_Realmente - minha boca se abriu antes que eu pudesse pensar - você tem de começar em algum lugar, não dá para se tornar Gandhi de um dia para o outro.

Ela bateu a mão sobre a mesa. Com força.

_Obrigada! Vou buscar meu prato.

Ela tinha que praticar um pouco mais, eu pude sentir umas vibrações raivosas saindo dela naquele momento.

_Ótimo, você acabou de dar corda pra ela.

Lupin parecia meio tenso e babaca. Quer dizer, a menina poderia fazer o que quisesse sem dever nenhuma satisfação a ele.

_A vida é dela, não é?

Minha atenção se voltou para Black, o qual estava tossindo não muito discretamente para o lado.

_É verdade o que eles dizem sobre você? - fiz a melhor expressão inocente possível.

_O quê? - suspeita havia inundado seus olhos.

Baixei minha voz em um sussurro, quase como se estivesse confiando a ele um segredo. Lupin não estava mais ali, talvez ele tivesse ido atrás da Jones... Hey, isso sim é suspeito.

_Que você tem todas as DSTs do mundo?

Pettigrew cuspiu seu suco - de laranja ou tangerina - em cima da mesa, os olhos escuros bem arregalados, a boca aberta em choque. Black parecia igualmente petrificado.

_Vou tomar isso como um sim.

_O quê? Não! - ele gritou, seu cabelo balançando de um lado para o outro, eu posso ter sentido um pouco de inveja nessa hora - quem...?

Potter bateu no ombro dele antes que pudesse se complicar ainda mais.

_Por que você e Peter não vão indo?

Levantei um sobrancelha. Sutil, Potter, muito sutil.

Assim que os dois rapazes nos deixaram, voltei-me com interesse para Potter, esperando pelo que ele poderia ter a me dizer. Ele se mostrou muito ocupado olhando para uma lasca de madeira na cadeira antes de olhar para mim. Sorriu.

_Você não está usando o anel.

Revirei os olhos.

_Por favor, jogue isso fora. Você tem algum problema? Como aceita usar uma aliança com uma garota que mal conhece? Eu poderia ser um serial killer, sabia disso?

Ele riu, dando de ombros. Seus olhos piscaram com malícia em minha direção.

_Eita, você fica ainda mais bonita assim.

Atirei-lhe um olhar mordaz.

_Você terá que fazer melhor do que isso. E eu já escolhi o nosso próximo encontro.

Potter piscou.

_Nós teremos um próximo encontro?

_Você não quer?

_É claro que sim! - ele finalmente abriu aquele sorriso enorme, capaz de cegar alguém - desde que possamos ir ao cinema também, vai passar um festival de cinema japonês e...

Eu tenho certeza de que ele parou por minha causa. Oh, meu Deus! Eu não sabia sobre esse festival, sabia sim, mas achei que fosse abrir somente no mês seguinte. Tinha aquele filme sobre um menininho de cinco anos que encontra um bicho estranho que eu queria muito ver.

Quando Potter entrou novamente no meu foco, ele tinha um olhar estranho sobre o seu rosto. Acalmei minha empolgação, tentando recuperar um pouco de controle.

_Tudo bem, vai dar certinho com o que eu planejei. Até logo.

Ignorei quando ele me gritou, correndo até o banheiro. Lá, tirei meu celular do bolso, pesquisando sobre o festival. Isso era incrível! Eu iria assistir _A viagem de Chihiro_ de novo hoje. Eu marcaria presença lá a semana inteira, mesmo que... Ah, não. Quinta à noite eu tinha que ajudar Frank na galeria. Merda. Se eu fosse rápida, poderia ajudá-lo e ainda conseguir ir ao cinema, eu só teria que ser muito, muito ligeira.

Terça-feira. Okay. Agora eu tinha que me preparar para agir contra um certo loiro idiota. Malfoy não saberia o que o atingiu. Rá!

 **~O~**

_Não se apresse, eu mando uma mensagem para você quando acabar.

Lene revirou os olhos, puxando os seios para cima, seu sutiã roxo à mostra. Levantei uma sobrancelha, o que a fez bufar.

_Eu tenho que distraí-lo, não é?

Acenei com a mão, mudando-me para o banco de trás. Eu a ouvi conversar com alguém pelo interfone e senti quando o carro voltou a se mover, enfiando-me debaixo de um cobertor e indo para o chão. Já estava roendo a terceira unha quando ela riu alto, saindo e batendo a porta com força. Descobri-me, olhando por cima do banco com cuidado. Marlene estava lá, uma das mãos na cintura, empurrando seu busto no rosto de Malfoy. Se ele continuasse tão distraído assim, seria moleza. Esperei mais um pouco, vendo-os se locomover mais para trás e ele pegar alguns papeis, olhando descaradamente enquanto ela se inclinava. Vomitar não faz parte do plano, então, decidi ir adiante; abri a porta com cuidado e ao fechá-la, Lene tossiu. Alto.

Essa era a primeira parte da minha vingança. Segurando minha mochila como se ela fosse um ovo Fabergé, engatinhei até a traseira do conversível do Malfoy. Ele era uma beleza, preto, com teto móvel e, agora, com uma nova placa. Assim que estava em posição, mandei um sms para minha amiga, vendo como ela conduziu Malfoy para dentro da mansão. Felizmente, a família dela e a dele eram chegadas, garantindo-nos uma entrada fácil. Ajudava que ele não soubesse sobre a nossa amizade também, então, Lene não seria suspeita.

Como a garagem tinha revestimento sonoro, não me preocupei com barulho. Algum tempo depois, eu havia tirado a placa do carro e colocado uma nova. As coisas que a gente aprende na rua... Talvez devesse fazer parte dos requisitos para uma boa faculdade.

_... Tem que dar uma volta no meu carro, gata. É incrível.

Merda, merda, merda. Olhei ao redor, procurando por um esconderijo, escondendo a antiga placa na mochila, assim como todo o material que eu usei.

_Eu não sei se quero andar de carro, Lucius. Nós não podemos voltar?

_Não. Venha ver a minha beleza, ela é incrivelmente rápida.

As vozes estavam cada vez mais perto e, num impulso, joguei-me para debaixo do carro. _Brilhante!_ Eu só tinha de torcer para que ele não ligasse o carro e saísse. Pude ouvi-los entrar no carro e tentei rolar para o lado do carona, rezando para que Malfoy não me visse ou que algum milagre acontecesse.

_Merda!

Apurei meu ouvido após esse grunhido que minha melhor amiga deu, mas tudo o que ouvi foi um "Oooh!" e som de desentupidor de pia. Segurando a vontade de vomitar pela segunda vez, rolei de volta para o lado do motorista, saindo dali e engatinhando até onde Lene havia deixado o carro. Dei uma olhada por cima do ombro, mas era melhor não ter feito isso, já que tive ânsia pela terceira vez. Marlene estava sugando a vida fora de Malfoy pela boca e eu tinha certeza de que a mão dele estava nos seios dela. Droga, depois disso ela me cobraria inúmeros favores.

Joguei-me no chão do carro, cobrindo-me até a cabeça e liguei para Lene. Era o sinal para missão cumprida. Eu ainda pude ouvi-la dizer que ligaria para que eles fizessem alguma coisa antes que entrasse no carro e o ligasse. Nós finalmente tínhamos saído quando ela encostou em algum lugar, arrancando meu cobertor fora.

_Você tem noção do que eu tive que fazer?

Acenei para que ela falasse mais baixo, mas isso pode não ter sido uma boa ideia, conforme ela me olhou com ainda mais fúria. Nós estávamos muito perto da mansão Malfoy para eu me sentir segura.

_Eu enfiei a língua na boca dele! Eu terei que passar água sanitária na minha boca!

_Lene, eu acho que nós devemos...

_Você não acha nada! Você me deve, ouviu? Muito.

_Você sabia que era arriscado! - apontei um dedo em sua direção, nem um pouco intimidada pela explosão.

Ela puxou o cabelo para o lado, grunhindo.

_Ele me tateou! Eca! Eu terei que passar água sanitária no meu peito também! Você. .

_Tudo bem! - ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição - dois favores, só isso. Agora dirija, pelo amor de Deus, não quero que Malfoy...

_Olá, meninas.

Eu posso ter gritado. Muito, muito alto, mas, felizmente, Marlene fez o mesmo. O intruso, com a cabeça enfiada pela janela, riu e abriu a porta, deixando-me ver que havia mais alguém com ele. Bem, mordam-me, mas eram Potter e Black.

Olhei ao redor, inconsciente de que ainda estava no chão, o pescoço bem esticado, procurando por qualquer movimento que viesse dos portões Malfoy. Não seria suspeito se ele saísse e encontrasse os dois aqui, não é? Nem um pouco.

_O que vocês estão...

Assim que os portões começaram a se abrir, eu abri a porta do carro e puxei Potter para dentro.

_ _Entrem logo, idiotas! -_ sibilei e Black foi realmente rápido ao se postar no banco do carona - _e se abaixem._

Marlene acenou pela janela, apontando para o celular. Ela bateu no meu joelho.

_Ele está vindo!

_O que nós estamos fazendo?

_Dirija, mulher. Dirija já!

E ela fez exatamente assim, saindo como se estivesse jogando GTA. Não me surpreenderia se algumas prostitutas aparecessem na calçada, atropeladas. Por causa disso, Potter veio para frente, caindo do banco e parando em cima de mim. No momento, eu estava muito ocupada querendo que parássemos logo.

_Você vai bater naquele homem, você vai bater naquele homem! - Black gritou antes de colocar a cabeça pela janela - _Saia da frente, vovô!_ Isso é tão divertido. Olha só, Prongs, ela dirige igual ao tio Fred, nós sempre achamos que ele fosse único.

Algo me dizia que tio Fred era horrível no volante, mas foi só um palpite. Assim que ela finalmente parou, após passar correndo por um quebra molas (quem precisa de costelas afinal?), fechei meus olhos, minhas mãos apertando o banco. Uma respiração quente na minha orelha fez meus olhos se abrirem, arregalados. Potter estava meio em cima de mim, gemendo baixinho de dor, sua cabeça enterrada na curva do meu pescoço. Era nele que minhas mãos estavam agarradas também, especificamente na sua blusa. Quando ele abriu os olhos, sua expressão deveria refletir a minha, choque. Inclinei a cabeça um pouco para o lado, surpresa ao constatar que seus olhos não eram apenas castanhos. Potter tinha olhos muito bonitos, se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, alguns pontos verdes brilhavam em meio a cor marrom; nem sabia que isso era possível, mas era bem bonito, quase poético.

Após perceber que ele estava olhando para a minha boca com muito interesse (e sentir uma onda de revolta em meu estômago), tentei empurrá-lo.

_Porra, você... Olá, olá, pombinhos - Black riu ruidosamente, fazendo com que me empenhasse ainda mais em empurrar Potter de cima. Ele fez uma careta de dor e olhou com acusação para o banco da frente. Marlene tinha dado um soco em seu estômago.

_Foi um acidente, okay? Não é culpa minha, Penélope, se você decidiu iniciar a corrida maluca.

_Saia de cima dela, tarado.

Revirei os olhos, finalmente me livrando do peso extra e também subindo para o banco, olhando ao redor. Havia casas ao redor, mas não reconheci onde estávamos.

_Eu, hein, onde você veio parar?

Marlene se voltou para trás, lançando-me um olhar aborrecido.

_Essa não é a rua da sua casa, Lily?

Oh. Era mesmo, mas eu nunca tinha ido por aquela entrada. Ignorei as risadinhas vindas do banco da frente.

_O que vocês estavam fazendo lá? - Potter perguntou, curiosidade explícita em suas feições.

_O que _vocês_ estavam fazendo? - joguei de volta, vendo-o dar de ombros.

_Eu moro naquela rua - Black forneceu com uma pitada de desgosto.

_Meus pêsames - Marlene forneceu, tirando a chave da ignição - o que foi?

Abri a boca, incrédula, e apontei para os dois rapazes que ali estavam. Eu não iria arrastá-los para dentro da minha casa, obrigada, isso seria dar muita munição ao inimigo.

_Eles podem muito bem ir embora sozinhos, ninguém aqui é criança.

_Se você quiser...

_Eu não quero, Black.

Ele riu, dando de ombros.

_Ok. E o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

Lambi os lábios, sentindo que Potter estava me furando com os olhos de tão intenso que ele me encarava.

_Marlene está saindo com Malfoy.

Puxa, pela cara dela, eu acabei de ficar devendo mais duas. Isso não seria fácil. Vi como ela se encolheu quando Black deu um tapinha em seu ombro, murmurando "meus pêsames".

_A propósito, eu não tenho nenhuma DST.

Bufei, saindo do carro, mas, pelo visto, Lene ainda estava irritada pelo meu último comentário e não iria mais entrar. Qual não foi minha surpresa então ao ver Potter fazer seu caminho até onde eu estava?

_O que foi?

Ele sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se balançando nos pés. Estava ventando muito, o que me fez suspeitar que poderia chover mais tarde, o tempo nublado, perfeito. Potter tinha um sorriso estúpido, que poderia iluminar todo um estádio de futebol.

_Eu adoraria conhecer sua casa, Lily.

Endireitei meu corpo, nem um pouco feliz pelas palavras e pelo modo como elas foram ditas. Porém, no momento em que eu iria enxotá-lo, pude ouvir Sev cantando que eu tinha um namorado e, então, mamãe apareceu, com um olhar ameaçador, intimando-me a convidar meu "namorado" para entrar.

Puxa, isso não vai ser bom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **E aí? Essa história ta me dando um pouco mais de trabalho do que o esperado porque ela está saindo levemente do que eu havia planejado. Eu queria fazer algo leve e rápido, antes de postar outra história, sendo essa um pouco mais dramática.**

 **Enfim, não se preocupe, eu tirei sarro lá em cima da Megahn. Aqui não é nenhum roteiro de filme americano adolescente, então, nada de intriguinhas idiotas.**

 **Agora, Malfoy que me aguarda. Serei cruel, muito cruel, com requintes de sadismo ;)**

 _ **Lally Sads:**_ _Tuney faria qualquer coisa pelo Sirius, acredite, é uma obsessão. Então, admito que nesse final, Sirius está querendo zuar com a cara do Remus e vai usar a Tonks como instrumento. Será divertido! ;) Beeejs*_

 _ **Jubs Black:**_ _Como você adivinhou que a Lily iria agir como ela mesma? (Deus, eu sou tão óbvia) kkkkkkkkkkkk Então, é, sim, você está certa em tudo praticamente. O jogo está equilibrado, mas não por muito tempo... ^^ Tenho algumas cartas na manga, só devo puxá-las no momento exato. Enfim, obg pelo review, nega, beeeejs*_

 **Aliás, não sei se quem postou em O retorno lê essa história, mas, de qualquer jeito, obrigada pelos reviews incríveis! Eu nunca imaginei que a história pudesse dar tão certo! Vou responder sim aos comentários, não se preocupem! Beeeejs***


End file.
